The Life of Phantoms
by DanWolf92
Summary: For the full synopsis of the story, please read chapter 1. I hope that you all like the story. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ember is on the run, from Skulker. The reason, she broke up with him because of his nasty obsession. Ember continues to run away from Skulker's wrath and she comes across the last person who she thought would help her. How does Danny help out Ember? All of this happens and more. Takes place after 'Pirate Radio'. Ember and Danny are both 18. Rated R. Some acts of lemon are included in this FanFiction. If you do not like lemon acts, please click off the story. Dani will be introduced later. No PP.

**Chapter 1: Running Away**

_Ember's POV:_

I finally did what I wanted to do and that was to break up with Skulker. I thought that by me breaking up with him that he would not take it that bad, but I was wrong. Now, I am on the run from Skulker because of his wrath. I remember one time that he was so angry that he destroyed half an island with a single blast. I did not know that Skulker was that powerful at all. Anyways, I continued to run away, well in my case fly away, to prevent Skulker from ending me. I continued to fly when I saw someone that would help me out, Kitty. You see, Kitty was my friend when I was alive and she is still my friend. I flew as fast as possible until I almost flew right into her. I was able to stop myself from flying right into her. I was panting heavily due to how long that I flew and how fast I flew as well. Kitty saw me panting and she spoke up.

"Ember, what is wrong?" Kitty asked me. I looked up and I knew that I had to tell her.

"Kitty, you have to hide me quick. I do not want him to catch me."

"Whoa, slow down Ember. First tell me who is chasing and why." I looked at Kitty and I tried to say a coherent sentence to her, but all I was able to say was only a couple of words.

"Skulker…break-up….berserk…..power….help," I said in my state. It seems that Kitty knew what I was talking about and she let me inside her realm. When I got into her realm, I looked for a place that could hide me. I continued to look when I saw a room that Kitty never uses, the basement. I went to the basement and I hide. Kitty was able to find me without a problem.

"Ember, this may sound weird, but I know someone that will be able to help you far better than me, but you won't like it." Upon hearing this, I ran to Kitty as fast as I could.

"Who is it? Tell me," I said to her. I did not want my afterlife to end from Skulker.

"Danny can help you. I know that you guys fight, but he is a good guy, but when you see him tell him this exactly, 'I need help.' That is all that you have to say and he will help you." I could not believe of what Kitty said to me. She said that Phantom could help me out with my problem. Knowing that she was right, I flew out of her realm and I flew straight towards Phantom's place. I just hope that he does not blast me.

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was in the living room watching some TV relaxing when all of a sudden, my ghost sense went off.

"Oh come on. Can't there be one day without me having to beat up some ghost," I whined out loud. I transformed into my ghost half and I went downstairs to the lab. Who I saw surprised me. It was Ember, and she was scared. That even threw me off completely. What was Ember scared of? Since I was the good guy, I went to her and I asked her the question that I knew I was going to regret.

"Ember, what is wrong?" I asked her. Upon asking her, I saw her turn around and she latched herself onto me. I could not believe it. Ember latched onto me. I actually blushed when she did that. What she said to me surprised me even further.

"Danny, I need your help." I could not believe of what I just heard from her. Ember McLain, pop diva of the Ghost Zone, needs my help. I thought that I was in a dream when she asked me that. I pulled her off of me and I knew I had to ask.

"What do you need help with Ember and tell me everything." I saw her gulp and sigh a deep sigh. It seems that what she has to tell me was something heavy.

"Okay Danny. It all started a couple of hours ago with Skulker. I was at his island and we were talking, well I was mainly talking. As I was trying to talk to him, he was ignoring me like he always does, but how he ignored me today just put me over the edge. Normally when Skulker would ignore me, he would fidget with his suit trying to make it stronger, but this time, he was messing around with his 'prizes' that he caught. I can't believe someone like him has such a nasty obsession. Anyways, upon seeing him messing with his 'prizes', I threw an ecto-blast at him and I told him since he never listens to me, shows up on times for our dates, and never even cares about me, I told him that we are through. When I said that, he got mad and he said this and I quote, 'No one dumps the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. No one.' When he said this, he got real angry and he started to charge towards me and he has been chasing me ever since. I asked Kitty if she would help me out, but then she recommended you. Knowing how you like to help people, I followed Kitty's advice. I left her realm and I came to you. Can you help me hide from Skulker Danny?" I looked at Ember dumbfounded. This was a first for me. One of my enemies asking me for help. I looked at Ember and I saw how scared she looked. Since I was a sucker for a person in need of help, I said the words that I knew was going to change the way that I think about Ember.

"I will help you out Ember," I told her. When I said that to her, she jumped onto me and she gave me a hug. I could not believe it. One of my enemies was giving me a hug and I actually liked it. Ember quickly pulled away the hug that she gave me. I thought about how to help her when I got an idea. I remembered that my parents made an invention a couple of days ago to alter a person's appearance. Maybe it could work on a ghost. I went to their lab bench and I looked around until I saw it. The appear-a-band. Yeah, I know. My parents and their invention naming. It was lame. I had it out and I made some modifications to the wristband before I gave it to Ember. Ember came over to see what I was doing.

"What are you doing Danny?" she asked me. I looked up at her and I answered her.

"I am making some modifications to the appear-a-band to make it work on ghosts. Normally, it only works on humans and if ghosts were to try it on, they are to get shocked. That is what I am doing."

_Ember's POV:_

I could not believe the extent that Danny was going to just to help me. I could not believe it. I continued to watch Danny tinker away at the device that was in front of him and as he continued to tinkered, I kept on getting scared by the second. For all I know, Skulker could come through the ghost portal and start attacking me and I do not want that to happen. I was just about to leave and tell Danny forget it when I felt something latch onto my wrist. I looked at it and I saw that Danny was done making the adjustments. I pressed the red button on the wristband and I felt some kind of second skin, that is what I called it, cover me from head to toe. As soon as it was done, I looked in the mirror and what I saw made my core skip a couple of cycles. I saw that I looked hot in my new human form, even though if it was an illusion. Just as I was admiring my new look, I heard a blast coming from behind me. I looked quickly and what I saw scared me. I saw Skulker in his new powered up armor. I went to Danny and I hid behind him. That is how scared I was. I was about to leave when I saw Danny transform into his ghost half and I saw him charge at Skulker. What I saw surprised me. Danny was beating up Skulker, and it was for me. Upon seeing this, I started to blush. Danny continued to beat up Skulker and moments later, I saw Skulker heading back to the Ghost Zone. As soon as Skulker left, I ran to Danny and I gave him a hug and I saw the words that I never thought that I would say to him.

"Thank you Danny," I said to Danny as I was giving him a hug. I was surprised when Danny started to hug me in return. When he did that, I blushed even more. I still could not believe it though. Danny Fenton, or Phantom as I would like to call him, was hugging me and I was hugging him. As I was hugging him, I pressed my ears up to his chest and I heard his heart-beat. Upon hearing this, I sighed a sad sigh for one reason and that was that he was both alive and dead at the same time. I would give anything to be alive again instead of being dead. I hate it. As I was hugging Danny, I felt him leave the hug. When he let go, I was a bit sad to tell you the truth. I saw Danny leave the lab when I ran to him for I had another problem, a place for me to stay to hide from Skulker. I knew that I had to ask him something.

"Danny, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it Ember?" Danny asked me. 'Oh god, I hope Danny does not get the wrong impression when I ask him this,' I thought to myself. I looked at Danny and I asked him the question that came to my mind.

"Is it okay if I can stay here to hide from Skulker? I do not want him to catch me at all, and plus if he does get his hands on me, he will end me, literally, and I do not want that. Can I please stay here?" I asked him as I was pleading. I still could not believe that I was doing this. I was pleading with my enemy that I always fight for me to stay with him. I saw his fist clench when I mentioned 'Skulker' and 'end me.' From what I saw, it seems as if Danny cared for me, but that got me wondering about something. Does Danny have a crush on me? I know that I did not have a crush on him, but I would like to know. I looked at Danny and I saw that he was about to speak up.

"I will see what I can do for you Ember," Danny said to me. When he said that, I was a bit relieved. Danny, the only guy, and ghost, was willing to help me, his enemy. I continued to follow Danny out of the lab until I saw that he was upstairs. I was surprised on how quiet things were. I looked around Danny's house and I saw that no one was here except for him. I continued to follow Danny as he went upstairs. I was curious as to where he was taking me for that is what I wanted to know. I continued to follow Danny until I saw him stop at a door.

"Ember, this will be your room while you are staying here. Don't mind the clothes in the closet and dresser. My sister Jazz left them behind when she went to college." I did as Danny said and I ignored the clothes that was left behind by his sister. I looked at the room and I saw that the room that Danny gave me to stay in was a nice room. I looked around and I had to admit, the room was to my liking. I left the room after I got my entire bearings of the room. I went back downstairs and I saw that Danny was cooking. Upon seeing him cook, I felt like helping him since he is helping me. I went to Danny to see what he was cooking.

"So, what are you cooking and can I help?" I asked Danny. Danny turned around and saw me.

"I am cooking some pork-chops and I do not mind at all if you help at all. Can you please prepare the potatoes so that way they can be mashed?" I smiled when Danny said that to me.

_Danny's POV:_

I looked over at Ember and I saw that she was taking care of the potatoes like I have asked her of. When I saw her prepare the potatoes, I thought back to what she said about Skulker. I could not believe that ghost is after her, even though she is a ghost. I went back preparing the pork-chops when I saw and noticed that they were ready to go in the oven. I looked over and I saw that Ember was done with the potatoes.

"Thanks for the help Ember."

"No problem Danny." I saw Ember exit the kitchen and I saw her go to the living room. I decided to follow her as I promised that I would help her and protect her from Skulker. Wow, I can't believe that I just thought that. Protecting Ember. I looked at Ember again and I saw how she looked while she was wearing the appear-a-band and I had to admit to myself that Ember looks hot. I quickly shook my head and I threw the thought out of the window. I sat down right next to Ember and we started to watch some TV together. I had to admit one thing though, it felt weird for Ember to be right next to me and not fighting her at all. I did not even think about it at all when I extended my arms and I put one of my arms around Ember. We continued to watch TV when my parents came home. My mom walked in first followed by my dad. As soon as my mom stepped in, she saw Ember. My mom saw us together and what she said to me made both Ember and I blush.

"How sweet. Danny, is she your girlfriend?" I looked at Ember and we suddenly turned around from one another and we blushed. I could not believe my parents thought that. I was about to say something when my mom spoke up again.

"So Danny, what is her name?" Crap. This question I did not prepare for at all. I knew that I had to tell her something, but what? I continued to think when I heard Ember speak up.

"My name is April Mrs. Fenton. It is nice to meet you."

_Ember's (April's) POV:_

"So Danny, what is her name?" Mrs. Fenton asked Danny. I looked over at Danny and I saw how he was thinking of something to say to his mom. I thought that it was somewhat cute, but it was a good thing that I already had a name in mind. I stood up and I went to her.

"My name is April, Mrs. Fenton. It is nice to meet you," I told her.

"Well April, it is nice to meet you. I must say, you look quite adorable. It is a shame that you are not Danny's girlfriend. He really needs one badly." I looked at Danny and I saw that he was blushing from what his mother said. I would be blushing as well if my parents, that is if they were even still alive, would have said to me. Little did I know was that Danny's parents would soon discover my secret of me being a ghost and not a human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Danny's Mom Finds Out**

_Maddie's POV:_

"Well Ashly, it is nice to meet you. I must say, you look quite adorable. It is a shame that you are not Danny's girlfriend. He really needs one badly," I said to April. I looked over at Danny and I saw that he was blushing. No doubt due to what I just said to his new friend. I walked into the kitchen to start dinner when I noticed a pot with potatoes already going and pork-chops in the oven. I was impressed. Danny was already ahead of the game, and ahead of me. Looking at the food that he prepared, I noticed that he must have prepared it a couple of minutes ago. I left the kitchen and I went to the lab to finish the appear-a-band that I have been working on. I looked for it and I noticed that it was nowhere to be found at all.

'That is strange. I put the appear-a-band in the bench. Where could it have gone to?' I thought to myself. I continued to look throughout the lab and I was unable to find it. Deciding that the appear-a-band was not in the lab, I went upstairs to see where it was. I looked in the dining room and I did not see it there at all, I looked in the kitchen to see if I might have left it laying around in there, and I went to the living room. I was unable to find it. I was about to leave the living room when I noticed something on April's wrist, the appear-a-band. Upon seeing this, I was confused. Why was she wearing the appear-a-band? It does not make any sense. Upon looking at her, something inside me told me to watch her carefully. I went back to the lab and I started on a new invention that would tell me who the girl actually was if she was wearing the appear-a-band.

_Ember's (April's) POV:_

I was still watching TV with Danny and I had to admit, it was a nice feeling. I did not have the urge to fight him or maul him at all. To tell you the truth, I had the urge of wanting to kiss him, but how would he re-act if I did that to him? I did not want to do that to him if Danny was not feeling the same way about me at all. As we watched TV, the both of us heard the oven go off. I saw Danny get up and I followed suit. I followed Danny to the kitchen and we both saw that the food was done. I gathered the potatoes and I started to mash them for I remembered that Danny said that he wanted mashed potatoes. I saw that Danny was taking care of the pork-chops. I was able to finish with the potatoes as Danny was done finishing up the last bit of the pork-chops. I saw that Danny was grabbing plates and that he was setting the table. Upon seeing this, I grabbed silverware and I brought it to the table for everyone. A setting for Danny's parents, a setting for Danny, and a setting for me. As I was taking care of this, I heard Danny speak up.

"Mom, Dad, dinner is done." I saw Danny sit down at the table and I just did whatever he did. Moments later, I saw both of his parents at the table and I saw that they were eating the food that was placed right in front of them. I ate as well and when I bit into the pork-chops, I was amazed at the amount of flavor that Danny was able to put in the pork-chops. They were good. As we were eating, Danny's mom spoke up.

"So April, how did you meet Danny?" she asked me. Crap. I was not prepared for this line of questioning at all. I looked at her and I saw that she was expecting an answer from me. I quickly said the first thing that was on my head.

"Danny and I both met each other at a concert," I said to her. I then thought of what I said. In a sense, I did not lie at all. Danny and I did meet at a concert, but not the usual kind of meeting that one would expect. I was trying to take over the world and Danny, the hero, was trying to stop me. I looked over at Danny and I saw him mouth the words 'Great Answer' to me. I mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him. I was about to take another bite out of the pork-chops when Mrs. Fenton spoke up again.

"Are you still in school April?" When she asked me that, I already had an answer prepared for that.

"I graduated the same time as Danny did," I said to her. I looked over at Danny and I saw that he was impressed with the answers that I was giving to his mom. I was able to eat the rest of the dinner without any other questions that needed answers to. I noticed that Danny was getting up and I saw that he was gathering the dishes. Since Danny was helping me, I decided to help him out with the dishes. I grabbed them and I helped Danny wash and put them away. I looked at the time and I saw that it was only 8 PM, but I was starting to get tired.

"Danny, I am going to go upstairs. I am getting starting to get a little tired."

"Okay Em- I mean April," Danny said to me. I looked at his mom and I saw that she had a look on her face as if she does not trust me at all. With that look, I knew that I had to be careful around Danny's mom. I went upstairs to the bedroom that Danny said that I could use.

_Maddie's POV:_

I saw April go upstairs to go to bed. I carefully followed her to a point where I did not make a sound at all. I saw that she went to Jazz's room. Knowing that Jazz was at college, I did not mind that part, but I was highly suspicious of the girl that Danny had brought with him. I pried the door carefully to not make a sound at all. I looked into the room and I saw that she looked like a regular human, but remembering that she was still wearing the appear-a-band, she was hiding something. I looked to see if she was going to take it off, but I saw that she left it on. Crap. I thought that she was going to take it off as she went to bed. Knowing that there was other ways to find out who she is, I ran downstairs as quickly as possible until I got to the lab. When I got to the lab, I started to tinker away at an invention that would show me who she was exactly, the Truth Image. As I was starting to build the invention, I noticed that it was going to be difficult for I have to calibrate the invention for many things. I would have to make it to work only on ghosts who are trying to make themselves look like a human. As I was building it, Jack came down to the lab and he saw me tinkering.

"Hey Maddie, what are you building?" he asked me.

"I am creating the Truth Image," I told Jack as I was still trying to build the invention that was right in front of me.

"Well Maddie, it is getting late. Why don't you come upstairs and get some rest so that way you can have a full day to take care of whatever you are building." I looked at my husband when he said that. He was right. Sleep would do me some good. I put the invention down and I went upstairs to get some rest. What I did not know was that the invention that I was creating was going to be stolen.

_Skulker's POV - Midnight:_

I had just arrived at the whelp's parent's lab. I looked around to see if Ember would have come to the whelp, or how some of the denizens of the Ghost Zone would call him, Phantom, to see if he would have helped her. I continued to look around when I saw something that sparked my interest, an unfinished invention. I looked at it and I was somewhat confused. I looked at the blue-prints of the invention and what I saw what it was supposed to do made me smile. It was an invention to be able to show a ghost's true form if they were trying to hide themselves. Thinking that this invention might be of some help on my hunt for Ember for breaking up with me, I decided to finish it. As I was building it, a thought came to my mind. What if she overshadowed someone and was residing within that person? Upon thinking that, I decided to make some modifications to the invention. I was able to get it done quite quickly. I attached it to my armor knowing for a fact that it was going to help me find her. I left the lab and I went back to the Ghost Zone. I wanted to be well-rested for my hunt. After all, I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up and for the first time ever since I got my ghost powers, I slept great. I did not have to get up at all during the middle of the night to fight ghosts at all. I got up from my bed and before I did anything, I did my usual morning workout. I did a total of 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 50 back-crunches, and 50 T-bar kicks. That was my usual workout for me. I gathered my clothes that I was going to wear for the day and I went to the bathroom and I took my shower. I was able to get my shower done in a couple of minutes for I did not have to take that long in the shower. I got dressed and I left the bathroom. Before I left to go downstairs, I went to Jazz's room, the room in which Ember (April) was sleeping in, and knocked on the door.

"April," I said remembering that was the name that Ember wanted to be called by," are you up?" I asked through the door.

"I am up Danny. I am just getting dressed. Your sister actually has clothes that fit me to let you know. I will be out in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. I will be downstairs waiting for you." I heard a quick 'Okay' come from April before I left to go downstairs. I went downstairs and I went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. As soon as I walked in the kitchen, I was surprised to see my mom already up and cooking breakfast already.

"Oh mom, I did not know that you were up," I said to her.

"It is okay Danny. Is your friend staying for breakfast?" I looked at my mother and I knew that I had to tell her.

"Yes she is and there is something that I have to tell you about her."

"What is that Danny?"

"April does not have a place to go at all, and I kind of promised her that she could stay here. Would that be okay mom if she does stay here?" I asked my mom hoping that she would not mind at all if Ember, I mean April, stayed here to hide away from Skulker. I continued to look at my mother and I continued to wait to see if my mom was going to respond. I was about to leave the room to let her Ember/April know that she could not stay here when my mom stopped me.

"Danny, she can stay. It would be great to have her around the house." I smiled when my mom said that. I ran quickly ran upstairs to tell Ember/April the good news.

_Ember's (April's) POV:_

I was still looking through the clothes that Jazz, Danny's sister, has left behind to see if they fit me. I was surprised to know that some of them actually did fit me. As I was putting on a shirt, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," Danny said through the door. Upon hearing his voice, I quickly put the shirt on and I went to the door and I opened it. I looked at Danny and I saw that he was smiling. I was curious as to why he was smiling.

"Danny, why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Because I have some good news. My mom said that you can stay here." Upon hearing this, I jumped at Danny and I gave him a hug, but when I jumped at him, the both of us fell to the floor this making a loud bump. When that happened, the wristband gadget that I was wearing popped off. I heard another pair of footsteps run upstairs and who I saw was Danny's mom. I quickly stood up and I went to her.

"Sorry for the small scare Mrs. Fenton," I said to her. I looked at her and I saw that she was speechless. I was curious as to why she was speechless. I was about to say something when I noticed that I saw that my skin was green. Upon seeing this, that is when I knew that I was back in my true form. I looked at his mom expecting her to power up one of her weapons to shoot at me, but that did not happen at all. I looked at her and the only thing that she said was the following.

"You're a ghost." I looked at Danny and I knew that we had to tell her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

_Maddie's POV – Five Minutes Earlier:_

I saw Danny run upstairs as fast as possible when I told him that his friend could stay here. I was happy to see him happy. I was still making breakfast when all of a sudden, I heard a crash. I immediately ran upstairs and what I saw shocked me. I saw a ghost on top of Danny and the way that they were positioned was something that I would not get out of my head. They were positioned as if they were….never mind, but I was still shocked nevertheless to see a ghost right in front of me. I saw the ghost come up to me.

"Sorry for the scare Mrs. Fenton," the ghost said to me. I was still in shock of what I saw that I did not pay attention to what the ghost said to me. I continued to look at Danny and at the ghost and all that came to my mind was one thing.

"You're a ghost." I saw that April, or whatever her name actually was, step back in fear when I said that. The ghost hunter within me wanted to blast her, but seeing how Danny was somewhat protecting her told me not to. I looked at Danny who was still laying on the floor.

"Explain," I told Danny.

_Danny's POV:_

I was surprised to see that my mom did not blast Ember at all when her true form was revealed to her. I was still laying on the floor when my mom said something to me.

"Explain," my mom told me. I got up from the floor slowly and carefully as to not hit my head on anything at all. As soon as I was on my own two feet, I spoke up.

"Mom, I will explain everything, and I mean everything. Meet me downstairs in a couple of minutes with dad and I will tell the both of you at the same time." My mom just nodded her head when I said that to her. As soon as she left the room, I picked up the appear-a-band and I gave it to Ember again so that way she could put it back on. As soon as Ember had the appear-a-band back on, the both of us went downstairs. I already knew for a fact that it was going to be tough to explain to both of my parents. As we entered the living room, I saw both my mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad, there is a couple of things that I have to tell you. The first is regarding my friend. Ember, would you please take off the band?" I asked Ember. Ember looked at me questionably when I told her that, but she did take the band off. As soon as it was off, Ember stood right in front of my parents in her true form, as a ghost. When my dad saw this, he got up and he prepared the Fenton Bazooka.

"Freeze spook," my dad said as he was about to fire the Fenton Bazooka. I stepped right in front of Ember and when I did that, I quickly transformed into my ghost half thus allowing my parents to see what I wanted to tell them. My dad saw me and he put the weapon down. My dad sat down and when he did, my mom spoke up.

"Danny, how is this possible?" my mom asked me. I looked at her and I knew that I had to tell her.

"It was the ghost portal mom. It changed me. That is how it happened."

"Well, that explains as to why you have ghost powers, and I will stop hunting you if you promise to take me with you to fight ghosts from time to time." I looked at my mom and I just smiled. I was glad that she accepted my other half, but I had to know, what did she feel about Ember? That was my main concern. I looked at both my parents and I was about to speak up when my mom spoke up again.

"Danny, can you please tell me why she is here?" my mom asked me as she was pointing at Ember. I looked at Ember and I saw that she was a bit scared of my mom. I looked back at my mom and I knew that I had to tell her everything, and I mean everything.

"The reason why she is here is because she is being hunted by one of my enemies, Skulker, a hunter from the Ghost Zone. I promised her that I would help her by hiding her from Skulker and she was happy when I said that. You see mom, it seems as if Ember and Skulker, both of them being ghosts of course, were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Ember here was mad at Skulker as to how badly Skulker has been treating her so she broke up with him. When she did that, it seems as if Skulker was mad about the break-up and it seems as if Skulker is chasing Ember. To me, it seems as if Skulker can't handle a break-up at all. Ember ran away from Skulker and she came her and she asked me for my help. I grabbed the appear-a-band and I made some modifications to it so that way she was able to wear it. I remembered that you made the appear-a-band mom to shock ghosts if they tried to put it on, so that was the modification that I made to it. I hope that you are not mad of what I tried to do," I told my mom. I looked at my mom and I saw that she was speechless. I could not believe it. I actually made my mom speechless for the first time. I looked at my dad and I saw that he had a dumbfounded look on his face. The silence in the air was starting to get on my nerves, so I spoke up.

"Mom, dad, so, can she still stay here?" I asked them. I did not hear anything at all from my dad, but my mom did speak up.

"Danny, she can still stay here, even though she is a ghost." I looked at Ember and I saw that she was happy when my mom said that. Ember ran to me and she gave me another hug. When she did that, I blushed. It seemed as if Ember was becoming a bit of a love sick girl. Ember let go of the hug and I saw her walk up to my mom.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton. I promise that I won't do anything bad to Danny or to the both of you," Ember said to my mom.

"I count on it." With everything said, my mom and dad left the room and I saw Ember put the wristband back on her wrist. I could tell that she likes the illusion of the human body that she has. What I did not know was that Ember was going to have an accident which would change her life, well, after-life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ember's Accident**

_Ember's (April's) POV:_

I was ecstatic. Danny's parents were going to let me stay here with Danny and they were going to help me hide from Skulker. Oh, this day could not get any better, but I was wrong. I was still in the living room watching some TV when Danny came up to me.

"Ember, there is something that I want to ask you."

"What is it Danny?" I asked him.

"First, why do you keep calling me Danny all of a sudden? Normally you would call me either dipstick or baby-pop. That is what I would like to know." I looked at Danny and I could tell that he wanted an answer and I had one to give him.

"The reason why I am starting to call you by your name is because that is your name and I thought that I should stop calling everyone that I see baby-pop or dipstick. It is starting to sound childish. That is the reason why I have stopped calling you those names."

"Oh, well Ember, I must admit, I am truly surprised. You are maturing. I never thought that I would see the day." When Danny said that, I threw a playful punch at his direction. In a way, I was getting used to of being with Danny instead of fighting him. It is nice. I noticed that Danny was about to say something else when I saw his ghost sense go off. I then saw Danny get up and transform into his ghost half and fly off. Since I was curious, I tried to follow Danny to see what ghost that he was about to fight. I continued to follow Danny when I saw him stop. I looked and who I saw surprised me. It was Skulker again. What was he doing this time? I looked at Skulker and I saw that he had an invention out looking for something, or maybe someone. I continued to look at him when he turned around and he saw me.

_Skulker's POV:_

I was back in the city once again to find the ghost that broke my heart, Ember McLain. Still remembering what she did to me, I looked to see where she could be. I used my new invention at my disposal and I tried to scan multiple people and I found out that she was not overshadowing anyone. I turned around and I continued to scan the entire town when I finally got a hit. I saw a woman on the ground and I saw that this woman was Ember, but she was not overshadowing anyone at all. Upon seeing this, I was confused. How could Ember appear human when I am reading all of her ecto-plasm easily, but upon seeing Ember, I charged towards her to try teach her a lesson for breaking up with me, the Ghost Zone's great hunter. I continued to charge towards her when I felt a fist hit my head. I was able to get my bearings quickly and I saw that it was the whelp that hit me. Upon seeing him, I was actually glad. I could bag two prizes at the same time. I fired missile after missile and I was mad for not one of them hit the whelp, but I did see that one of my missiles did hit Ember head on. When I saw that happen, I was actually happy that it did happen.

_Danny's POV:_

I was able to dodge all of the missile blasts from Skulker easily and I was able to stop them as well, all except for one. I noticed that it was heading for Ember. Upon seeing this, I tried to go after it and stop it, but I was too late. The missile hit her head on. I flew to her side and I saw that she was hurt bad. Upon seeing this, I got mad. I looked at Skulker and I just stared at him. I felt anger building up in me, power flowing through me to every point in my body. What I did next I did not know that I could even do. I fired an ecto-blast towards Skulker, but it was not a regular ecto-blast. It was a dual ecto-blast. I saw both my ice-powers and my ecto-plasm fused together when I did my ecto-blast. I was able to hit Skulker right in the chest. I was about to grab the FentonThermos and suck him up in it, but he left before I had a chance to. Upon seeing him leave, I went back to Ember's side to see how hurt she was. I tried to pick her up, but each and every time that I tried, she winced in pain. I could not believe it. Ember, one of my enemies that I fight on a daily basis, was hurt badly right in front of me. I did not know what was happening to me, but seeing Ember hurt like this made me really sad.

"Ember," I said as I brought my hand to her cheek. I looked at her and I noticed that she was still wearing the appear-a-band. I tried one more time to pick her up and I was able to without Ember wincing in pain. I flew towards my parent's house and when I got inside, I went to Jazz's room, which was now Ember's room, and I set her on the bed. I looked at her one last time and I saw how hurt she was. Not knowing what was coming over me, I went to the bathroom and I grabbed some medical supplies. I went to Ember and I started to find all of the places that Ember was hurt. I found out that she had some major bruising on one of her legs, I noticed that her right arm appeared to be dislocated. I was curious as how her arm could be dislocated if she has no bones in her body, but I did not care about that. I continued to bandage up Ember until I saw that she was okay. As soon as I was able to take care of all of the places that I was able to see where she got hurt, I left the room hoping that she would be okay.

_Ember's (April's) POV – Three Hours Later:_

I was waking up from the sleep that I was in. I did not even know that I even feel asleep at all. I tried to get up but I was immediately stopped by the amount of pain that I was in. I looked down at my body and I saw that I was extremely hurt. How did I get this way, and how did I get back into this room? I tried to remember when I finally remembered what happened. I was in the city following Danny to see what ghost he was about to fight and I remembered seeing Skulker. I also remembered that Skulker fired missile after missile towards Danny and all missed except for one. Wait! That missile hit me. I can't believe it. I thought that my afterlife would have ceased to exist by now, but I was wrong. I tried to get up from the bed but the amount of pain that I was still in prevented me from getting up. I tried to at least sit up on the bed so that was I was at least a little bit comfortable. As soon as I got into a comfortable position, I saw the door swing open and I saw Danny walk into the room.

"Are you okay Ember?" Danny asked me as he walked to my side.

"I am feeling a little bit better. Did you bandage me up Danny?" I asked him. I saw Danny nod his head yes. I just smiled at Danny. I tried to get up from the bed, but for some strange reason, I blacked out.

_Danny's POV:_

I saw that Ember was trying to get out of the bed when I saw her fall over on the floor. Upon seeing this, I quickly grabbed her before she even made it to the floor. I put her back in the bed and I saw that she was not even moving a part of her body. Upon seeing this, I started to freak out. I did not know what to do at all. I immediately ran to my mom for I thought that she might help out. I continued to look for her when I saw her in the lab.

"Mom, quick, I need your help."

"What is it Danny?"

"It is Ember. She was okay just a couple of minutes ago, but now, she is not even moving at all. I think that she is seriously hurt. Can you please come upstairs and check her? Please mom?" I begged my mom. I knew that my mom was a ghost hunter and that it was her solemn duty to catch and study ghosts, but I prayed that she would help Ember.

"Okay Danny. I will take a look at her and see what is wrong with her. Just let me grab a couple of things and I will be upstairs."

"Oh thank you mom. You are the best. I will see you upstairs." I left the lab ecstatic for my mom is going to help a ghost, for the first time. I went upstairs and I was back at Ember's side. I continued to stay at Ember's side for the entire time. I had to wait maybe a couple of minutes when I saw my mom. I saw that she had some stuff in her hands that looked like medical equipment that she made. I just hope that whatever she brought with her was going to help Ember.

_Maddie's POV:_

Here I was about to do the one thing that I thought I would never do in my life and that was helping out a ghost. I arrived in the room and I set the equipment that I brought up with me on the floor. I first took out the ecto-scanner to first scan Ember's ecto-energy levels. I continued to scan her so that way I would be able to get a full reading on her. When I was done scanning her, I was shocked at what I saw. Ember's ecto-energy was almost gone. There was nothing that I can do to help her at all. I knew that I had to tell Danny.

"Danny, I know what is wrong with her."

"You do mom? Can you fix her?"

"Danny, Ember is fading," I told Danny. When I told him that, I saw that he was a bit confused.

"Mom, what do you mean that she is fading?"

"Danny, she is a full-ghost and full-ghosts need ecto-plasm to survive. Ember has gone almost two complete days without any ecto-plasm in her ethereal body. She has already used up all of her ecto-energy. I am sorry Danny. There is nothing that can be done to help her."

"No, I refuse to believe that at all. I know there must be a way to help her."

"I am sorry Danny, but there isn't. At least enjoy your last moments with her while you can." I saw Danny run towards Ember's side and I heard him crying. I did not know that he cared that much about her. I saw Danny pick Ember up from the bed and I saw that he held onto her as he sat on the floor. I felt sorry and sad for Danny. I was about to leave the room to let Danny spend whatever last moments that Ember had when the ecto-scanner in my hand started to go out of control. I thought that it might have been a glitch, but I was wrong. I turned around and I saw a thick ecto-plasmic aura surrounding Danny. I had to admit, the aura that Danny was emitting from his body was amazing. I continued to watch the aura and it kept on increasing by the second. I could not believe it. What I saw next shocked me. The aura that Danny was emitting was now surrounding Ember. I looked at Danny and I heard him say the same thing over and over.

"I am not going to lose her." That is what Danny kept on saying over and over. The aura that was around Danny was now around Ember. I took the ecto-scanner from my hand and I did a quick scan of Ember real quick. The readings I got from her with Danny's aura was off the charts. It seems as if Danny was using his own ecto-energy to give to Ember and live. I did not know that such a thing was possible. I saw Danny pick Ember up again and put her back in the bed. I was kind of curious as to what Danny did to Ember. I went to Danny and I tried to ask him, but what he said caught me off guard.

"Let's leave her to rest. She is going to need it for when she wakes up tomorrow is going to be the start of her new life." I was curious as to what Danny meant. What did he mean that tomorrow was going to be the start of her new life? That is what I wanted to know, but I did as Danny said and I left the room. I would just have to wait until tomorrow to see. I looked at the time and I saw that it was getting late for me. I went to my room and I got myself ready for bed. Before I went to bed, I thought about what Danny did. I still could not believe the amount of ecto-energy that Danny emitted from himself. With that last thought out of my head, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Fresh Start**

_Ember's (April's) POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up with a serious headache. It hurt like hell. I got up from the bed that I was in and I felt like I had to go to the bathroom. Wait! I had to go to the bathroom? How is that possible? I am a ghost. I quickly ran to the mirror and I saw that I looked like a human. I looked at my wrist and I saw that the appear-a-band, the one that Danny gave me, was still on my wrist. Thinking that it was time to take it off, that is what I did, but when I did take it off, I noticed that the illusion of me having a human body was still there. How was that possible? Still having the feeling of having to go to the bathroom, I ran to the bathroom real quick and I used it. I felt relief. I left the bathroom and I went back to the bedroom that I was staying in. When I arrived back in the bedroom, I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I still could not believe of what I saw. I looked like a human, even without the wristband. Thinking that it might be some of dye that was being used, I started to scrub it off, but over time, I found out that I was starting to hurt myself. I also noticed that my hair was not even in flames at all. It was flat, smooth, silky, and black. I looked at my new hair and I had to admit, it looked nice. I continued to look at this body that I had thinking that it might some form of a trick or something. I continued to examine myself when I heard a voice.

"So, you are finally up." I turned around as fast as possible and I saw Danny standing in the frame of the door. When I saw him, I brought my hand to my chest for he gave me a small fright, but when I brought my hand to my chest, what I felt surprised me. I felt a heartbeat, and it was coming from me. I could not believe it. I had a heart, a working heart. How is this possible? I was a full-ghost yesterday and now here I am with a working heart. I looked at Danny and I asked him question that was on my mind.

"Danny, what happened to me?" I asked him.

_Danny's POV:_

"Danny, what happened to me?" Ember asked me. I walked up to her and I motioned her to the bed to sit down and she did.

"Ember, I will tell you everything that happened. Yesterday, as you already know, I was in a fight with Skulker. You were there. When I was fighting him, he decided to fire his missiles and I was able to catch them all and dodge them all, or so I thought. One went right to you and it hit you direct. When that happened, I flew immediately right to your side hoping that you were okay. When I saw that there was no response from you at all, I was starting to get worried and mad. Worried over you and mad at Skulker. I first took my anger out of Skulker for hurting you like that and I beat him up. I was about to capture him in the FentonThermos and put him back in the Ghost Zone, but he left before I was able to. When he left, I carried you back here and I put you in bed hoping that you would wake up after some sleep. You did, but as soon as you woke up, you just keeled over and when I saw that happen, I was starting to get worried about you. I ran to my mom and I told her what was wrong and I also asked for her help as well. She was a little resistant of wanting to help out, but I was able to get her to help out. She came upstairs and she did a quick scan of your ecto-levels or ecto-energy's, which ever one that she called it. When she was done scanning you, she told me that you used up all of your ecto-energy just trying to support yourself to stay in the human world. When she told me that there was nothing that she could, I lost it big time. I held you in my arms and I was cried for a little bit, but I stopped crying for there was something that I wanted to try to see if it would help you. I concentrated my ecto-energy, a massive amount of it to be exact, and I poured my ecto-energy within you, but as I did that, I also gave you something else as well, part of my humanity. Ember, you are now like me. You are a halfa."

_Ember's (April's) POV:_

I could not believe of what Danny just told me. Danny basically saved me from becoming a pile of ecto-plasmic goo. I knew that I would have to look at Danny in a new light due to what he did for me. Knowing that Danny was such a sweet guy, I gave him a small kiss on the cheek to let him know 'Thank you' for what he did. I left the room that I was in and I went downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as arrived in the kitchen, I saw Mrs. Fenton already cooking.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton," I said as I walked into the room.

"Hello Ember. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes I am especially after what Danny did for me."

"Oh, so I take it that he told you everything that happened?"

"That is correct. He did tell me everything and I must say, I am highly grateful. I have been given a new life and I am going to live my new life to the fullest, and since I have been given a new life, I am going to need a new name."

"How about April? You know, the name that you gave me when you first came here?" I thought about what Mrs. Fenton said and she did have a point.

"You know what Mrs. Fenton, I will use that name. From now on, just call me April."

"I will do that Ember, I mean April." I smiled when Mrs. Fenton called me by my new name. I could not wait for me to start living my new life as a halfa. Wait! That is one thing that I forgot to let Mrs. Fenton know, but how can I tell her that I am now a halfa? Knowing her, she requires proof. Thinking about it, I ran back upstairs and I ran into Danny's room without even knocking. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. Danny had muscle, and it was everywhere. I saw that he had solid abs, a strong back, and that he was tall. How come I did not notice it at all when I was living here with him? I threw that thought out of my head and I knew that I had to ask Danny a question.

"Danny, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it Ember?"

"First, my name is April now, and second, I remembered back that you told me that I am now like you. I am now a halfa. I know that you are a halfa, but that it not my question. My question is this. Can you show me how to transform into my new ghost half?"

_Danny's POV:_

I looked at Ember, I mean April, when she asked me that and I was shocked to say the least. She wanted me to show her how to transform into her new ghost half. Knowing that she was right, I walked right to her side.

"April," man, that is going to take some time of getting used to," I will show you how to transform into your new ghost half. It will be quite difficult at first, but overtime, you will be able to get the hang of it like I did. What you first do is that you have to focus on your ghost half. You keep that image in your head and you let the energy that is within you transform you. That is how you will be able to transform into your ghost half. Why don't you try it real quick?"

"Okay Danny. I will try," April said to me a little reluctant. I saw her stand there for a couple of minutes and I saw nothing happen at all. It seems as if she was not concentrating hard enough. I knew that I had to help her.

"Don't over think it. Just let it come natural to you."

"Okay. I will try one more time." I saw her concentrate this time, but this time when I saw her concentrate, she was a little more relaxed. Perfect. I then noticed two rings travel up and down her body and what I saw in her place made me smile. I saw that she had an outfit that was similar to me, but there was some subtle differences. I saw that she was wearing a skirt around her waist and I saw a white belt around her waist. I also noticed that her hair was like mine, snowy white. I also saw that her hair was not in a flame at all. I was curious as to why it was not in a flame. She does have a fire core unless if the energy that I gave her from my body affected her core and changed it somehow. The way that she looked now was just beautiful. It was. I was about to leave the room when I saw her chest. I noticed that on the shirt that she was wearing, she too had an emblem, but it was AP. On my ghost half it was DP which stands for Danny Phantom, so what does AP stand for? I thought about it for a while when it came to me. The AP stood for April Phantom. I walked to her and I knew that I had to tell her.

"Well Ms. Phantom, you simply look beautiful." I then left my room and I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

_Ember's (April's) POV:_

"Don't over think it. Just let it come natural to you," Danny said to me.

"Okay. I will try one more time," I told Danny. I did as he said. I closed my eyes once more and I concentrated on the image of my ghost form, my actual ghost form. I concentrated and I was more relaxed. All of a sudden, I felt a strange energy release from my body as if it was splitting me in half. I opened up my eyes and when I did, I saw Danny walk up to me. What he said to me made me somewhat befuddled.

"Well Ms. Phantom, you simply look beautiful." I was curious as to why he called me Ms. Phantom. I saw Danny leave the room as I went to the mirror. What I saw shocked me. I was wearing a suit similar to Danny's ghost half. I continued to look at myself and I had to admit, I looked hot. Before I left Danny's room, I took one last look at myself in the mirror. It was what I saw of what made Danny call me Ms. Phantom, the emblem, or logo, whichever one that people are going to call it, that was on my chest. I looked and I saw that it was an AP on my chest. I looked at it and I thought that it looked nice. I was about to leave the room when something came to my mind. How do I change back? Thinking back of what Danny told me on how to change into my new ghost half, I applied the same theory of me wanting to change back into a human. I was surprised that I was able to do it quite easily. I seriously thought that I was going to have some trouble. Little did I know was that my day was about to get better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Danny's and April's Date**

_Danny's POV:_

I was in the kitchen waiting for April to come and eat some breakfast with us. I have to admit. I was a little skeptical at first when Ember, who is now April, came to me asking for help a couple of days ago. I almost did not believe her at all, but something inside of me told me to believe her. I continued to wait when I heard footsteps.

'That's her,' I thought to myself. I saw April walk into the room and I saw her sit down right next to me. I smiled when she sat right next to me. I continued to wait for the breakfast to be served. It seems as if I did not have to wait that long at all. My mom was able to finish up the breakfast and she served everyone. We all ate a nice meal together and I was surprised that my mom was not asking April a million questions whether if she had a ghost half or not. I was actually impressed with my mom, but my dad on the other hand, would ask anyways. I looked over at him and I saw that he was about to speak up when I saw my mom put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare Jack Fenton," my mom said to my dad. I gave me my mom a quick thumbs-up for what she did. We all continued to eat until we were full. April on the other hand continued to eat since this was her first time eating food as a human, well half-human to be exact. I could just tell that she loved it. As soon as she was done, I picked up her plate real quick and I put it in the sink. When I did that, I went up to April for I had a question that I wanted to ask her.

"April, I was wondering if you want to spend the day together. You know, just the two of us? It would be a day date."

"A day date? What is that Danny?"

"A day date is where we just spend the entire time together not let anyone bother us at all."

"Where did you plan on going?" When she asked this, I knew what to say to her.

"I was first thinking the park where we can just hang out, and then afterward, maybe a movie. After that, I was thinking maybe taking a nice little stroll on the beach and have a nice little beach picnic together."

_April's POV:_

I could not believe of what Danny just asked me. He first asked me on a date and I was ecstatic, but when I heard what he had planned, it was as if he knew the perfect date that I always wanted. I looked at Danny and I knew that I had to tell him.

"Danny, that sounds great. Just let me get dressed in something better for our day date."

"Okay April. Just don't overdress. It would make it a bit weird." I just smiled when Danny said that to me. I quickly ran upstairs to my room and I looked through the clothes that was at my disposal. I continued to look when I saw that there was nothing that I could wear for my day date with Danny. I was about to say 'forget it' when I saw something tucked all the way in the back of the closet. I tried to reach for it and when I did, I was surprised and caught in awe of what I saw. It was a nice white sundress with a white waist belt. Thinking that this might be good to wear, I started to put it on. I was surprised to see that it fit me without a problem, including the belt. As soon as I was dressed, I saw that Danny was already ready and standing by the door. I saw that he also dressed up nicely as well. I saw him wear a pair of blue pants, a black shirt, and white tennis shoes. As I walked up to him, the both of us heard a camera flash. The both of us looked and we saw that Mrs. Fenton, Danny's mom, just had taken our picture. No doubt to capture the memory. I left with Danny to have the time of my life. I could not wait to do all of the things that he had planned for the both of us. Like he promised, we first went to the park and we relaxed and we just talked to one another getting to know one another. I was able to learn what he liked and vice versa. As the day progressed, Danny took me to the movie as he promised. The movie that we watched was an action movie. I did not mind. As the day continued on, Danny took me to the beach as he promised. I saw him grab a picnic basket that he had already set up and the both of us sat down and we watched the sunset together. It was nice.

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was at the beach with this incredible sexy woman sitting right in front of me, and that sexy woman used to be Ember, but not anymore. She has been reborn as a new person, a person that I want to spend my life with, someone that I want to love. I had just set up the cloth for Ember, I mean April, and I to sit on and I set up the food. Within just mere seconds, everything was set. We both sat down and we just watched the sun set over the horizon. It was magical. I looked over at April and I saw the way that the sunlight was hitting off the water and shining on her face. She looked beautiful underneath that light. I sat closer to her and when I did that, I took my hands and I brought them around her waist.

"Danny, what are you doing?" April asked me. I did not say anything at all for when she turned around, I grabbed her chin and I gave her the most passionate kiss that I could give her. As I kissed her, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and I noticed that April was kissing back. The amount of passion that she was putting in the kiss was electric. I did not want this to end, this feeling of comfort, love, and compassion. I broke apart the kiss and I saw that April was happy with what I did. I knew that today April was not just a normal person. April was mine, she was my new girlfriend, and she knew that I was going to be there for her. Time continued to go by and when the sun set completely, the both of us packed up the stuff and put everything in the basket. The both of us flew home together, hand-in-hand, and we did not want to let go of one another. When we got home, the both of us went to our rooms and we went to sleep. Little did I know that tomorrow, April was going to have her revenge against the person that hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Revenge**

_April's POV:_

I woke up feeling refreshed as ever and happy as ever. I still won't forget of what happened yesterday between both Danny and I. He took me on the best day date and he kissed me at the end of the day. Yeah, that's right. He kissed me. I was madly in love with Danny and I could tell that Danny was madly in love with me. I got up from the bed and I got myself dressed in the clothes left behind by Jazz. I looked around and I was able to find some clothes that fit me. As soon as I was dressed, I went to Danny's room hoping that he was up. I opened his door as quietly as possible and I saw that he was still sleeping. Upon seeing him sleep, I tiptoed to him so that way he would not wake. As soon as I was at his side, I thought of a nice way to wake him up. After thinking for a bit, I had my plan. I was about to kiss Danny on the nose when I saw him wake up. Danny grabbed me by the waist and he pulled me towards him. That caught me completely off-guard. I just giggled when Danny did that. I then proceeded to kiss him and Danny in return kissed me. Man, Danny was such a great kisser. We continued to kiss for a while when I broke up the kiss and I got out of his bed.

"You best get dressed Danny or your mom might think we did something else last night." Danny just nodded his head yes and I left the room for him to get dressed. It was a good thing too. I saw Danny's mom walk out of her bedroom and she saw me at Danny's door. As soon as she saw me, she came to me.

'Crap, what is she going to say to me?' I thought to myself as she continued to walk to me.

"Hello April. I can see that you have just come from Danny's room and don't worry. I know that you did not do it. You would be glowing if you did." At least she knows that I did not do it, yet. Oh god, how I wanted to do it with Danny. I saw Mrs. Fenton walk downstairs and as soon as she was downstairs, I opened up the door to Danny's bedroom. What I saw just made me hot. Danny was only in his boxers and he was trying to figure out what to wear. I walked up to him as quietly as possible and I jumped on his back. I could tell that Danny was surprised when I did that.

"April, you surprised me. Can you please leave the room while I get dressed?"

"I do not think so Danny. There is something that I need to do before I leave."

"What is that?"

_Danny's POV:_

"What is that?" I asked April. I felt April jump off my back and what I saw her do just made me go crazy. I saw that she was taking off her top, right in front of me. Oh god, when she did that, I was starting to get excited. I then saw that she was then taking off her pants that she was wearing. Within moments, April was stripped down to nothing but her bra and her panties. When I saw that, I was groaning in lust. Knowing that I was an adult, I grabbed April and we started to make out.

(Lemon)

I first started by kissing April on the neck giving her small love bites and each and every time that I did that, I heard her moan in pleasure. Hearing her moan made me even hotter. I started to grab one of her breasts and I started to fondle them. I continued to fondle them as I gave her the small love bites on her neck. I kept on hearing moans coming from her as a sign that she loved it. I then started to kiss down her chest and when I got to her breasts, I suckled them for a bit. I heard gasping from April as I did that to her. I could tell that she loved it as will. As I was suckling her breast, I took off her panties which gave me the opportunity to do what I want. I took one finger and I started to go slow in her.

"Danny, don't stop," April said to me between her breaths. I continued to play with her and I could not take it anymore. I took off my briefs and I started to play with her with my member. I heard April moaning in anticipation. Knowing that she wants it, I drove my member right into her. When I did that, she screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Keep going Danny." I did as April said. I kept on driving my throbbing member both in and out of her until I was tired. I wanted to let go, but April stopped me.

"Danny, I want your seed inside of me." When she said that to me, I just smiled at her. I continued to rhythmic motion until I was able to get her to climax. As she was reaching her climax, I was reaching mine as well. Knowing that I could not her it back at all, I sprayed my seed inside of her. I was tired after the entire ordeal. I exited from April and I just laid on the bed.

(End Lemon)

I could not believe that I finally did it. I finally had sex, and it was with April. God, it was wonderful. I got up from the bed and I saw that I was naked and I saw that April was naked as well. We continued to lie in the bed together when my mom spoke up.

"Get dressed you two. Breakfast is done." When I heard my mom say that, both April and I got dressed as fast as possible. I could not believe that my mom knew that we did it. I was not worried about my mom, but there was one person that I was worried about and that was my friend Sam Manson. She has had a thing for me ever since we were both 14, but I told her that I just wanted to remain friends. As soon as both April and I were dressed, we left the room together. I still could not believe that my mom knew that that Ashly and I did it. When we left the room, the both of us went downstairs and we went to the kitchen where my mom was. Both April and I sat down and we both waited for food to be served. As we were about to eat, the both of us heard explosions coming from outside. Upon hearing this, April and I ran outside as fast as possible and who we saw did not surprise either one of us. It was Skulker.

"Where are you bitch?" I heard Skulker say while he was up in the air. I looked over at April and I saw that she was mad.

_April's POV:_

I can't believe who I saw that disrupted my day. It was Skulker, the one that I have been running away from. I could not believe it. I was running away from him when he was stronger than me, but now I am stronger than him. Seeing him trying to terrorize the city, I focused my energy and I transformed into my new ghost half, thanks to Danny. I was about to fly off towards him and beat the crap out of him when I felt an arm stop me. I looked and I saw that it was Danny.

"Danny, why did you stop me?" I asked him.

"Because, you are not fighting him alone." I then saw Danny transform into his ghost half and he flew right to my side. I looked at him and I smiled. I was glad that I was with Danny. He was protective of me and I liked it. Danny and I then flew up to Skulker to give him a piece of our mind. As soon as we flew up to him, I saw that Skulker was confused.

"Now there are two halfa's. Now the hunt gets interesting," Skulker said. When he said that, I was a bit creeped out.

"Skulker, you and your nasty obsession. I can't believe that I used to date you." It was as soon as I said that to Skulker did I get his attention.

"Ember, I did not know that you changed into a halfa, but I don't care. I came to get you and that is what I am going to do."

"In your dreams." With the talking and the pleasantries out of the way, the three of us started to fight. I was surprised to see how powerful that I have become due to Danny's ecto-energy. I was on an even playing field with Danny. I loved this power, but I loved Danny more. I was surprised to see that Skulker was actually to keep up with Danny and I. If I fought Skulker in this condition a while ago, I would have been gone completely. As Danny and I continued to fight him, I saw Danny's friends come onto the scene.

'God, I hope that they do not get hurt,' I thought to myself. The next thing that I saw was that Skulker was getting ready to fire his missiles. Upon seeing this, both Danny and I went invisible and intangible and the missiles went right through us, but I saw that one of the missiles was heading towards Danny's friends. I flew as fast as possible to stop the missile from hitting his friends. I wanted to prevent the same thing that almost happened to me, death. I was able to appear right before them and on instinct, I threw up an ecto-shield which protected all of them, and myself. I looked at Danny's friends and I wanted to make sure that they were alright.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them.

"We are okay, but who are you?" One of Danny's friends, a girl dressed in black, asked me. I knew that I had to tell them.

_Sam's POV:_

Tucker and I just came onto the scene and we Danny fighting Skulker as usual, but when we saw the fight we saw that Danny was somewhat getting beaten up by Skulker. I also noticed that there was a female ghost that was helping out Danny. I looked at her carefully and I saw that she was dressed almost exactly the same way as Danny. Knowing that Danny was going to need some help to capture Skulker, I tried to get the FentonThermos out of the sack that I had with me. I was about to throw Skulker's ass in the FentonThermos when both Tucker and I saw that he was firing his missiles at both Danny and the girl that was helping. Danny and the other ghost that was helping out was able to dodge them and stop most of them, all except for one which was heading towards both Tucker and I.

'Great, we are about to die,' I thought to myself. I covered myself with my own arms waiting for the impact of the missile to hit both Tucker and I, but that did not happen at all. Instead, the ghost girl that was helping out Danny appeared right before Tucker and I and she stopped the missile with a ghost shield that she put up to protect us. I was surprised to see that this ghost girl was willing to protect us. I then saw that she was looking over both Tucker and I to see if we were okay.

"Are you two okay?" I was surprised to even hear that come from this woman's mouth. I looked at her and I responded back to her.

"We are okay, but who are you?" I asked her. I could tell that she was about to answer that when we saw Danny being thrown to the ground. The ghost girl went to Danny and helped him up and the both of them flew back to Skulker. I continued to watch the fight and I saw that Danny and the ghost girl finally had the edge and within moments, Skulker was beaten. Before he was able to fly away, I took out the FentonThermos and I threw up to Danny. Danny was able to catch it and he was able to put Skulker in the thermos. Both Danny and the ghost girl flew down to the ground and what I saw shocked me. When Danny transformed into his human half, so did the ghost girl. I could not believe it. There was another one like Danny besides Vlad. I could not believe it. As I was walking up to Danny and the girl to congratulate them of taking down Skulker, I saw Danny kissing the girl. Oh, that made me boil up inside. Danny had some explaining to do and he better do it quick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Telling Sam Everything**

_Danny's POV:_

April and I were finally able to defeat Skulker and I saw a face of satisfaction come across April's face. It was adorable. Before April was able to say anything to me at all, I grabbed her and I started to kiss her. April was then kissing me in return as she threw her arms over my neck and latch on. We continued to kiss when I heard a voice that made me stop.

"Congratulations of beating Skulker Danny, but I have a quick question for you. Who is she?" Sam asked me. Oh, I had a lot to tell her and knowing Sam, he wanted every detail. I led both Sam and Tucker inside the house along with April right next to my side. As soon as we all got inside, the four of us went to the living room and we all sat down. I looked at Sam who earlier asked me a question.

"Sam, earlier you asked who she is, and I will tell you. This may come to a shock to the both of you, but the girl that you see sitting right next to me used to be Ember." As soon as I said Ember, Sam immediately stood up and she had an ecto-gun placed right in April's face.

"Danny, step back. I will end her," Sam said as she was powering up the gun. Knowing that I was unable to finish, I used my ecto-kinesis and I grabbed the ecto-gun from her hand and I blasted it to pieces. Upon doing this, Sam was starting to yell at me.

"Danny, what are you doing? Can't you see that she is trying to get close to you just to mold you into the perfect pawn to take over the world?"

"Sam, shut up and sit down and let me finish." Sam did shut up and she did sit down. I could tell that Sam was shocked by the amount of authority that I used.

"As I was saying, she used to be Ember, but she is no longer Ember. I know that the both of you are confused as to what that means so I will tell you. About three days ago, Ember came to me scared and frightened. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she was being chased by Skulker. I asked her why Skulker was chasing her and she told me it was because she broke up with Skulker. It seems as if Skulker did not like the break up and he tried to add Ember to his collection. Ember came to me asking me to hide her form Skulker and I did help her. I remembered that my parents were making an appear-a-band, a wristband that when worn will change what the person looks like. Originally, it was to only work on humans and if a ghost were to put it on, they were to be shocked. I modified it before giving it to Ember to be able to work for her so that way she would not be shocked at all. As soon as she put it on, Skulker came through the portal and I beat him up until he went back. Ever since then, she has been living here with me."

"Now we know why she is here, but here is my next question Danny. How did Ember change?" Sam asked me.

"I will tell you. It was yesterday. I was fighting Skulker and I was protecting Ember at the time since I promised that I would protect her from Skulker and his wrath. As I was fighting Skulker, he fired his missiles at me. I was able to dodge and stop them all, except for one. I looked to see where the missile was heading and I saw that it was about to hit Ember. I sped after the missile hoping to stop it, but I was too late. Ember was hit by the missile and she was badly hurt. Upon seeing how badly hurt she was, I looked at Skulker with anger and rage. I beat up Skulker badly and before I was even able to put him in the thermos, he flew off back to the Ghost Zone. When Skulker left, I went to Ember's side and I picked her up and I brought her inside. I bandaged her up and I waited until she woke up. She was up for only a couple of minutes after hours of sleep when she collapsed again. I tried to see what was wrong with her, but I did not know what was wrong with her, so I went to my mom and asked her to see if she could check what was wrong with Ember."

"Danny, just stop there. There is no way that your mom would help out a ghost. If anything, she would have taken her to the lab and start to dissect her," Sam said to me interrupting. I was about to say something to her when my mom stepped in the room.

"Sam, Danny is telling you the truth about Ember. I first did a quick scan of Ember to see what her ecto-energy's levels were and I noticed that they were almost flat line. Ember was about to fade away from existence, but when I told Danny that, he was sad. I saw him go to Ember and I saw him cradle Ember in his arms. I felt bad for Danny. I was about to leave the room so that way Danny could have whatever last moments with Ember when the ecto-scanner that I still had in my hand was going haywire. I turned around and I saw a very thick ecto-plasmic aura surrounding Danny, you know, his ecto-energy. I then saw Danny focus the amount of ecto-energy that he was able to build up and he put it into Ember," my mom said to Sam.

"That is right. Anyways Sam, when I did that, I put Ember back in the bed and I told my mom that when she woke she was going to have a new life. I could tell that my mom was confused when I told her that. When Ember woke up, she was confused as to what was happening to her. I told her what happened to her and she too was shocked. I also told her that she is now a halfa like me and I could tell that she was happy when I told her that. Ember now uses the name April since she does not want to be reminded of her past afterlife that she lived," I told Sam as I finished. I looked at Sam and I was waiting for a response.

_Sam's POV:_

I could not believe of what Danny just told me. How Ember came to him, how Danny helped Ember, the fight between Skulker, both of them, and Ember's transformation. It was a lot to take in. I looked at Danny and I knew that I had to ask him something.

"Danny, are you sure that she won't try to hurt anyone with her new powers?"

"Sam, I assure you, April will not use her powers irresponsibly. How I know is because I will be training her how to use her powers correctly. She will not be like Vlad at all. I promise."

"Well, aren't you protective of me? I think that you deserve a special treat." I saw both Danny and 'April' lean in towards one another and what I saw shocked me. Danny was kissing her, and he just met her. I could not believe it. That should be me kissing Danny, but remembering back to what Danny told me a while ago that he just wanted to be friends and that he did not want to do anything to destroy our friendship. Danny and 'April' was still kissing and I did a small cough to break up their kiss.

"Sorry about that Sam. I caught in the moment."

"It is okay Danny." I looked at Danny and 'April' one last time and I did see that they did belong with one another. I knew that there was no chance at all for me to be Danny's girlfriend, but maybe I could try to be a friend to 'April'. I stood up and I went to 'April' and I motioned her to the hallway so that way I could talk to her alone.

"What is it Sam?" she asked me. I knew that I had to tell her.

"April," I said trying to get used to the new name that she had set for herself," I know that we had some differences in the past and I was wondering if you are able to over look at all that has happened. I know that Danny and I will never be together, but that does not mean that I can't try to be friends with you. So, what do you say? Do you want to try to be friends?"

_April's POV:_

I was in shock of what Sam said to me. Even after all that has happened between both Sam and I, as well as Danny, she was willing to put all of that aside just to be friends with me. Seeing that she was trying to friendly to me, I knew what I had to do.

"Sam, I would like that very much."

"Thanks April," Sam said to me. I just smiled when she said that. Sam and I went back to the living room and we saw that both Danny and Tucker, one of his other friends were talking up a storm. I went back to Danny's side and I spoke up.

"So, what did you talk about when Sam and I were having our own private talk?"

"Nothing major, just some minor details. That is all." I just smiled at Danny and I knew that I was going to be happy living with Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Vlad**

_Danny's POV – A Week Later:_

It has been another week since April has been living with my family and it was great. She helped out my mom greatly around the house, of course I helped as well, she has been learning how to cook, and she has been helping me fighting the ghosts that have been coming out of the Ghost Zone. Skulker kept on returning trying to get April back, but each and every attempt that he tried all ended up in failure. It has also been a week since I have seen Vlad as well and that was concerning me. Normally Vlad would try to attack me in some form of manner to get to me, or to get to my mom. I still won't forget his life goals that he said that was trying to achieve. He said that he wanted to own the Green Bay Packers, kill my dad, marry my mom, and have me as his son. Three of his goals have to deal with my family while the fourth was never going to happen. Anyways, back to the main point. It has been a week since Vlad has tried to attack me and I was starting to get suspicious. Was Vlad trying to plan something so intricate, so cunning that I would not be able to stop him at all, or was he practicing with his powers to become even stronger to beat me? I did not know at all. I kept on thinking of what Vlad could be doing when I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my neck.

"Why April, what would you like today?" I asked her.

"Uhm, you."

"You already have me so get over here." April quickly jumped and she started to sit on my lap. As soon as she was on my lap, we started to make out. I was about to go all out when my mom walked in the room.

"Don't stop on my account," my mom said to me. When my mom said that, both April and I blushed. My mom has also been helping out April as well within the past week. She was able to have a complete set of identification ready for her and she has been teaching her to fight as well, the same when my mom was teaching me how to fight. Also within the past week, both Sam and April have gotten closer of being friends and I liked that. It was great to see both my best friend and girlfriend hang out with one another without having to kill one another. Well anyway, back to what we were about to do. April quickly got off of me and she stopped of what she was doing. She then leaned into me until her lips were at my ear and she whispered something into my ear.

"Don't worry Danny. We will have our fun tonight when we are asleep." I looked at her when she said that I kissed her when she said that. Oh, I loved having a girlfriend as sexy as her. As we were kissing, the both of us heard an explosion coming from outside. April and I ran outside and who I saw did not surprise me. It was Vlad.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was outside the house of the Fenton Family trying to get attention of young Daniel by creating a large explosion. I did not have to wait that long for Daniel to come running out of the house, but when he came out, I was shocked to see that there was a young woman right next to her. I was about to say something to Daniel as to who this woman was when I saw her transform from a human into a ghost.

'I can't believe it. There is a third halfa?' I thought to myself. I still could not believe it. For there to be a third halfa was quite interesting, and one that was about the same age as young Daniel. Oh, it was the perfect day for me. I looked at Daniel and I knew that I had to ask him.

"So Daniel, who is the young lady?" I asked him.

"First, it's Danny, and secondly, she is my girlfriend Vlad." I could not believe it, but the little badger did not tell me who she was.

"Daniel, you did not tell me who she is?" I asked yet again.

"Oh, so you want to know that. Well Vlad, this may come to a shock to you, but she used to be Ember, but she is now April, my girlfriend, and the one that is about to beat your sorry ass."

"Do you honestly think that she is strong enough to beat me alone?"

"No, but I know for a fact that you cannot handle the both of us at the same time."

"Try me." With that said, the three of us charged and we got ready to fight. As I was fighting both Danny and his 'mate', I took the opportunity real quick to try to gather his DNA and the girls DNA as well. Maybe with both of the DNA's combined, I would be able to clone young Daniel and still get what I want. I continued to fight him and his mate at the same time and I had to admit, with the both of them fighting me at the same time, they were overpowering me. I could not believe it. I was not going to let myself be beaten my children. I then duplicated myself to fight against the both of them at the same time. I finally had the advantage. I was about to gather their DNA when I heard a sound of a weapon being powered up. I looked down at the ground and I saw Madeline powering up an ecto-weapon. Oh, it was too good to be true, but what I heard her say I was not expecting at all.

"Get away from my son and my possible future daughter-in-law you ghost." I could not believe it. Madeline knew of Daniel's powers? I saw Madeline shoot the ecto-weapon that was in her hands at my duplicates that I had created. I was about to beaten for the first time, but I was not going to let that happen at all. I was going to get what I came for, no matter what. I went to both Daniel and the woman that was fighting me and quickly grabbed a small sample of their DNA. With that in my hands, I left the battle site and I flew off. I had what I came for.

_Danny's POV:_

I was exhausted from the fight that I had with Vlad. I looked over at April and I saw that she too was tired as well. I could not believe how much stronger Vlad had gotten. April and I flew down to my mom and we transformed out of our ghost halves right in front of her.

"Danny, April, are you two okay?" my mom asked the both of us.

"We are okay mom, but I am curious as to what Plasmius wanted."

"Danny, who is this Plasmius person?" my mom asked me. I looked at her and I knew that I had to tell her.

"Let's get inside and I will tell you everything mom." My mom agreed to what I said and the three of us went inside. As soon as we were inside, April and I both sat on the couch to rest up a little bit from the fight. When I knew that I was rested up a bit, I spoke up.

"Mom, Plasmius is the name of the ghost that we just fought and he is a very powerful ghost, well half-ghost to be exact."

"Wait! You mean that ghost that you were just fighting outside was another half ghost like you Danny?" my mom said interrupting of what I said.

"That is correct mom, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You see mom, Plasmius is none other than your old college friend, Vlad Masters."

_Maddie's POV:_

"That is correct mom, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You see mom, Plasmius is none other than your old college friend, Vlad Masters," Danny said to me. I could not believe it. Plasmius, or like my husband would say, the Wisconsin ghost, was Vlad Masters. I looked at Danny and I had only one question come to my mind.

"How did he get his ghost powers Danny?"

"Actually mom, both you and dad were the cause of it. You see, when you were building your proto-portal to the Ghost Zone, Vlad was skeptical saying that it was not going to work. Dad said that it was going to work and that there was nothing to worry about at all. Dad activated the proto-portal while Vlad was in front of it and he got hit by a concentrated amount of ecto-plasm which fused to him. That is how he got his ghost powers." I could not believe it. I was the cause of Vlad's ghost half. I looked at Danny and I saw how beat up that he was. April was even the same way. Seeing how they were not strong enough to take on Vlad together, I went downstairs to the lab to make a much needed addition.

_Danny's POV:_

I saw my mom walk downstairs to the lab when I was done talking to her about who Plasmius was. I could tell that when I told her, she was a bit concerned. I decided to follow my mom downstairs to the lab to see what she was doing for I was a bit curious. When I got downstairs, what I saw her doing surprised me. I saw that she was trying to add another room to the lab. Why was she doing that and for what purpose? With those questions on my mind, I went up to her and I asked her.

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am making a training room for both you and April. You two are going to have to get stronger if you want to beat Vlad." When my mom told me that, I was surprised to say the least. In a way, I could not wait for the training room to be done. I could not wait to use it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Danielle - Clone or Daughter?**

_Danny's POV – A Week Later:_

April and I have been training for a week non-stop so that way when Vlad came by again, we would be able to stop him without a problem. The both of us practiced our flight, invisibility, intangibility, and our ecto-blasts. Thanks to my mom, our ecto-blasts are as strong as ever due to the dummies that she made for April and I. She was able to make dummies that each and every time we would blast them, they would regenerate back, but each and every time that they regenerated, the armor on the dummies would be tougher. Other things that my mom was able to build to help out both April and I to get stronger was a ring course. She made a ring course to see how fast we are able to fly. My mom would time us and she would mark the times that it took for us to complete the ring course in a personal computer that kept all of our date. Another invention of hers that also helps us out is a box that she made that we would have to move using our ecto-kinesis. It seems that each and every time that we used our ecto-kinesis on it, it would become heavier thus making April and I having to use more power to move it. That was one thing that helped out greatly as well. During our training, April and I both found out that we were able to use ice. We were able to practice with our ice powers up to a point to where we would be able to create swords out of ice and shoot ice blasts out of our hands. That is the kind of training that April and I have been doing over the past week, and we have gotten so strong that the ghosts that we now fight on a daily basis are so easy to stop. Skulker seems like the Box Ghost in comparison and now Fright Knight seems like Skulker. I know, that is how much stronger that both April and I have gotten with our powers, but let's get to what was going to happen today.

It was a normal day for both April and I as we just finished our training for the day. With the both of us wiped out, we went upstairs to take a shower to get the sweat off of us. April went first to take her shower and I would follow after. As she was taking her shower, my phone went off. I picked it up and I noticed that Sam was calling. I answered the phone to see what she wanted.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing just wanted to see if both you and April want to hang out today," Sam said to me on the other end of the line.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet at the usual place? The Nasty Burger?"

"Cool. I will see you then."

"See you as well Sam." As soon as I hung up the phone, I saw April was already out of the shower.

"April, Sam just called wanting to know if we want to hang out with her, you and I, and I said yes. Is that okay?" I asked her wanting to know if it is okay with her.

"I do not mind at all Danny, but you are taking a shower before we leave to go and see her."

"Of course. I am not going there smelling like a dead dog," I said to April as I got up from the couch. I went upstairs to take my shower for I did not want to smell bad around April. I know that April likes me to be clean at all times. I hopped in real quick and I took a quick shower to get the sweat off of me from the workout that I just did. Within minutes, I was out and dressed. I went back downstairs and I saw that April was sitting in the living room. Knowing that she did not hear me, I quietly creeped up behind her and I threw my arms around her. When I did that, I saw her jump in fright.

"Danny, don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to show my girlfriend that I loved her."

"If you want to show me, then why don't you just kiss me?"

"That can be arranged." I jumped over the couch real quick and I picked up April from the couch and I grabbed her waist and brought her in to me all the while giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. I still could not believe that I have April as my girlfriend, but I wanted to be more than her boyfriend, and I was hoping that she would say yes to the question that I was going to ask her tonight.

_April's POV:_

As Danny and I were kissing, I remembered that he told me that Sam wanted to hang out with us. I broke apart the kiss and when I did that, I saw a small little pout come on Danny's face.

"Why did you stop?" Danny asked me while he was pouting.

"Because Danny you said to Sam that we are going to hang out with her today. Let's get going."

"Okay. By the way April, we are meeting her at the Nasty Burger as usual."

"Thank you for letting me know." Danny and I transformed into our ghost halves and we flew towards the Nasty Burger. Due to the amount of training that Danny and I have been doing, it took us only five minutes to get to the Nasty Burger. Normally it would take us about ten minutes, but we have gotten faster. When we arrived, the both of us saw Sam and Tucker waiting for us.

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam. We are here. So, what is it that you want to do?" I asked the both of them as we walked up to them.

"Well Tucker here wants to go and see a movie while I want to go to go and see the new exhibit at the Zoo," Sam said to both Danny and I. I was thinking of what to do when all of a sudden, both Danny and I heard a voice come from out of nowhere.

"How about we do both?"

"Who said that?" I asked. I looked around and I saw no one around at all. I continued to look around when I finally saw the person who said it, a little girl. I went up to her for she seemed like such a cutie.

"Why hello there. Are you lost or something?"

"No. I am here just visiting my cousin."

"Really? Who is your cousin? Maybe I can help find him for you." All of a sudden, I heard the little girl giggling. Why was she giggling? I was about to say something when she spoke up.

"You are holding hands with my cousin." I could not believe it. This little girl was Danny's cousin. I looked at Danny and I saw that he was confused.

"Danny, did you know that she was your cousin?" I asked him.

"Actually, no, but if she says she is, then she is. What is your name?" Danny asked his cousin.

"My name is Danielle." When she said her name to both Danny and I, I was shocked. Her name was close to Danny's name that it was freaky. I then saw her hold onto Danny's hand and I thought that it was cute, but something inside of me was telling me that she was more than a cousin, but what? I continued to look at her when both Danny and I heard screaming. We looked to see where the screaming was coming from and it was people running away from a ghost blob. Danny and I were about to go ghost to take care of this problem when Danielle stepped right in front of us.

"Danielle, get out of the way. You are going to get hurt," I said to her.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I can handle myself," the little girl said to me. I was about to tell her to come back to Danny and I when she did that shocked both Danny and I to the core and heart. We saw her transform from a human into a ghost. I could not believe it. This little girl was just like Danny and I, she was a halfa as well. We saw her beat up the ghost that was terrorizing the city with ease. I was impressed with how strong she was, despite how young she is, and she looks to be about a five year old. She flew back to us and transformed right in front of us.

"There we go. The bad ghost is gone and now we can have fun," Danielle said to the both of us. Danny and I both walked up to her for we had a very important question to ask her.

"Danielle, how did you get your powers? Was it from an accident?" I asked her. What she said to both Danny and I surprised us.

"No, I was born with them." Danny and I could not believe it. This little girl was born with her ghost powers. I did not even know that was possible. I looked at Danny and I knew that this girl could not be his cousin, but we would play her game for now. I was about to say something to her when she spoke up.

"Can we go to the Zoo?" she asked us. Danny and I looked at one another and we looked at the little girl, Danielle, and we knew what we had to tell her.

"Why not Danielle? The Zoo sounds fun. Sam, you said that you wanted to go to the Zoo as well."

"Yes I did. Let's get going." So the four of us, Sam, Danny, Danielle, and I all went to the Zoo leaving Tucker all by his lonesome self. As we walking, I looked at Danny and I mouthed the words 'Not your cousin' to him as we were walking. Danny mouthed back 'I know' to me. We continued to walk until we got to the Zoo. As soon as we arrived, both Danny and I saw Danielle run to the petting zoo. It was cute to see her like that, but I had my mind on the other matter as to who she really was. As we were watching over Danielle, Danny suddenly fell to the ground. I went to him to see what was wrong when all of a sudden, I felt something hard hit me from the back. I fell to the ground and before I blacked out, I heard Danielle say something.

"I got them for you dad."

"Perfect. Now, to finish my project." I managed to look up to see who said that and who I saw surprised me. It was Vlad. I then felt something hit me in the back of the neck again and I finally blacked out.

_Danny's POV – Four Hours Later:_

I finally woke up from what seemed like at least a four hour nap. I shook my head to get my bearings right and when I did, I found out that I was in a chained and put in a pod of some sorts. Upon seeing myself strapped in this thing, I tried to get out. As I was trying my best to get out of the shackles, I looked and I saw April in a pod across from me. Upon seeing her, I screamed out to her.

"April, April, wake up." After a while of screaming her name, she woke up confused as well. I also saw her struggle as well to get out, but she was unable to as well.

"April, do you know how we got here?" I asked her hoping that she might have the answer.

"Yes I do Danny and its Vlad. That little girl was not your cousin. Before I blacked out, I heard her call Vlad her dad. Danny, I think that she is his daughter."

"Actually young April, you are wrong." April and I both turned our heads and we saw Vlad standing right next to us. Before I was able to say anything else at all, Vlad spoke up.

"Danielle is a clone created from both your DNA and April's DNA, an unstable clone that I might which once I get my hands on what I want from the both of you, she will be gone and I will be able to stabilize the prime clone with both of your DNA's."

"What prime clone Vlad?" I asked him with a bit of venom in my voice.

"Why, this one young Daniel." Vlad turned around another pod and what April and I both saw shocked us. It was me. Vlad cloned me. I did not even know that cloning was possible at all, but it seems as if Vlad was able to find out how to do it. I saw Vlad leave the room and when he left, Danielle walked in. Upon seeing her, I started to talk to her.

"Danielle, why are you helping Vlad?" I asked her.

"The reason why I am helping him out is because he is my dad and he said that once he gets what he needs from the both of you, he is going to stabilize me and make me whole."

"That is not true Danielle. He just told April and me that once he gets what he needs from us, which I am still trying to figure out what he wants, that he is going to get rid of you and stabilize only the prime clone." As soon as I told her that, she started to tear up.

"No, that can't be. He told me that he was going to stabilize me so that way I can live," Danielle said as I saw her pushing back the tears.

"Danielle it is true. Vlad told us that he only wants the prime clone and not you," I told Danielle.

"You should listen to them Danielle. They are telling you the truth." Danielle, April, and I all turned our heads and we saw Vlad again in the room. I started to hear some more sniffling coming from Danielle.

_Danielle's POV:_

"No, that can't be. He told me that he was going to stabilize me so that way I can live," I told both April and Danny who was still in the pods as I was trying to fight back the tears that was coming from my eyes.

"Danielle, it is true. Vlad told us that he only wants the prime clone and not you," Danny said to me. I continued sniffling and crying not paying attention at all when Vlad entered the room. I looked at Vlad and I was crying even more. I could not believe it. Vlad, my creator, the person who I thought was my dad, did not want me. I looked up to him and I asked him the one question that was on my mind.

"Why?" I asked him fighting back the tears.

"Why? It is simple girl. I want a son, not a daughter, and especially not one your age. You are too whiny, too clingy, and you are way too dependent and I do not need that at all. I need a son who is older, loyal, and obedient to everything that I say to him." I continued to cry that I failed to notice that Vlad had picked me up and he put me in a cell of some kind. I tried using my ghost powers, but when I did, I saw a pile of ecto-plasm starting to form at my feet.

'No, not now. I do not want to die now,' I thought to myself. I was able to focus my energy and I was able to put the ecto-plasm back in my body. I still could not believe it. Vlad did not want me at all. Vlad wanted the prime clone. I looked at the cell that he put me in and I saw that I was close to the pod that Danny was in. Upon seeing this, I was able to reach one of the straps that was holding him down. I noticed that Vlad was forcing Danny's and April's change only to get their mid-morph DNA.

'So, that is what is needed to stabilize me?' I thought to myself. Upon seeing this happen, I hatched a plan, a plan that only a five year old was able to do, a plan that only I could do. I reached and I was able to tug at the strap that was holding Danny in his pod and I saw him free his arm. I wanted to let him know that he could now escape, but how could I let him know. I knew that as soon as Vlad got the mid-morph DNA of both April and Danny, he would get rid of me.

'I wish there was a way to let Danny know that he can know get out,' I thought to myself. It was as soon as I had that thought that I heard a voice in my head.

'Danielle, is that you?' I could not believe it. I could speak with Danny, and it was through a mental link. I was about to say something to him when I heard another voice in my head.

'Oh my god Danny. It seems as if we can communicate with telepathy and Danielle, I overheard your plan. I am glad that you see what Vlad wants to do with you and I will help you,' April told me through the mental link, which she calls telepathy, told me to me in my mind.

'Thank you April. I know that this is asking much, but let Vlad take your mid-morph DNA but do not let him inject it into the prime clone. That is when Danny breaks out of his straps and starts to attack Vlad and grabs the mid-morph DNA from him.'

'I understand Danielle. I know for a fact that it is going to hurt, but we will do it, both for you and for us,' Danny said to me. I was happy. Even though I am a clone from the combination of these two people, they were going to help me become a real person, well a real half-person. I would wait until Danny breaks out of his straps to rescue me.

_Danny's POV:_

I watched as Vlad took the mid-morph DNA of both myself and as well as April. I had to admit, it hurt like hell, but I withstood the pain for Danielle for she wanted to be a real person, her own person. As soon as Vlad took the mid-morph DNA from April, I immediately broke out of the shackles and I charged towards Vlad. When I did this, Vlad was caught off-guard. I was able to attack him and I threw him against the wall. Knowing that I had a small window of opportunity, I freed April and I rescued Danielle from her cell that she was in. As soon as Danielle was out of the cell, I took the syringe that held the mid-morph DNA of both April and I and injected it within Danielle. Danielle winced in pain as I injected it into her, but she knew that it was for the best. It was as soon as the entirety of the contents of the syringe was gone when Vlad woke up.

"No. That was meant for the prime clone and not for her. The both of you will pay. I will have my perfect son."

"I do not think so Vlad." I took the biggest inhale that I could get and I let out my ghostly wail. I found out that I was able to do this attack when both April and I were training in the combat/training room that my mom built for April and I. When I knew that I had as much as I was able to breathe in, I let it all out and everything that was within my sights was gone. The equipment, the pods, and even the prime clone that Vlad made of me. Even Vlad was gone, but not because of my ghostly wail. He was long gone before I started my attack. I looked at April and she knew that Vlad was going to be back someday. I looked at Danielle and I saw that she was about to leave.

"Where do you think that you are going?" I told her.

"I am leaving. I have no home and no family to go to."

"Yes you do. You are living with us and that is final," I told Danielle.

"But Danny, I am a clone." I bent down and I looked at Danielle in the eyes and I knew what I had to tell her. I looked at April and I saw her mouth the words 'Go ahead.' It seems as if April already knew what I was going to say to her.

"You are not a clone, you are our daughter and we are not going to let our daughter be all alone by herself at all. You are coming home with April and I and that is final," I told Danielle. In a sense, Danielle was our daughter. She was created out of our DNA which does make her ours. When I told Danielle that, she ran towards me and she gave me the biggest hug possible. It was what she said that I smiled at.

"I love you mom and dad." I looked into her eyes and April and I both said the words that we knew was going to change our lives.

"We love you as well Danielle. Come on. Let's go home." April and I transformed into our ghost halves followed by Danielle. The three of us continued to fly until we saw my parent's house up in the distance. I already knew that I was going to have to tell my mom who Danielle was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Welcome to the Family**

_Maddie's POV:_

I had just gotten dinner done and I was waiting for both Danny and April to come to the table. I continued to wait for about ten minutes when my Phantom detector picked up three signals. I looked at the three signals and I recognized two of them, but the third one puzzled me. The third one was a combination of the two. I continued to think of who the third one could be. I did not have to wait that long at all when Danny and April flew in and came to the kitchen with a little girl by their sides.

"Uh, Danny, April, who is the little girl?" I asked the both of them.

"You are not going to believe us if we tell you mom."

"Danny, you told me that you are a half-ghost, I witnessed a full-ghost turn into a halfa, and I learned that my old college friend was a half-ghost. Whatever you have to tell me will not surprise me at all."

"Alright, but you have been warned. Mom, this little girl is our daughter, Danielle. She is your grand-daughter and she is like us. She too is a halfa." When I heard that, I fainted and fell to the floor.

_April's POV:_

I just saw Danny's mom faint and fall to the floor when we told her that we had a daughter. I looked at Danielle and I saw that she was laughing of what happened. I even had to admit that it was funny to see happen. I saw Danny pick his mom off the floor and bring her back to the conscious realm. As soon as he was conscious, she started to ask us questions.

"How? When? Where?" she asked us. I looked at Danny and I mouthed the words 'I will take this one.' I grabbed a chair and I sat down and I motioned for Danny's mom to sit down as well.

"I will tell you everything Mrs. Fenton. First off, how it happened was that Vlad created her using both my DNA and Danny's DNA. We found that out when Vlad captured both Danny and I when we went to the Zoo with both Sam and Danielle. Danny and I were knocked out and when we woke up, we were in a lab. No doubt one of Vlad's labs, but back to what I am saying. I do not know how Vlad got our DNA, but he did. We overheard that Vlad wanted to use our mid-morph DNA to stabilize the prime clone that he made of Danny and that he was going to throw away Danielle. We told Danielle what Vlad planned on doing and she did not believe us, but it was Vlad that told her that we were right. Vlad tossed Danielle in a cell of some kind and she was helpless, or so she thought. It seems as if Danny, Danielle, and I share a mental link together which enables us to read each other's minds. Danielle told both Danny and I that she had a plan on helping Danny escape and using the mid-morph DNA for herself. When Vlad did take our mid-morph DNA, Danny busted free and attacked Vlad and was able to send him flying towards a wall. Danny quickly used that small window of opportunity to free me and to stabilize Danielle at the same time. Vlad woke up from the attack that Danny dealt to him and was about to charge at us when Danny used his ghostly wail, you know the sound attack that Danny discovered about a week ago. Danny destroyed everything with that wail. The pods that we were in, the equipment in the lab, and even the prime clone. Vlad was already long gone before the attack was able to hit him, but I know for a fact that we have not seen the last of him at all. Danielle was about to leave when Danny stopped her and told her that she was going to live with us. She tried to say that she was nothing but a clone, but Danny said that is not true and that she was our daughter and that is everything that has happened," I said to Maddie as I finished telling her everything. I looked at her and I saw that she had a look of surprise on her face.

"I must say April, that is a lot to take in, but I am happy something good came out of it." I smiled when Mrs. Fenton said that. I looked at Danny and at Danielle and I knew that as of this moment, we were going to be a family, even if I am only Danny's girlfriend. Since Maddie and I were already sitting at the table, we both motioned to Danielle and Danny to sit down to eat. Moments later, Danny's dad joined us at the table as well and ate. We ate the dinner that was before us and I was happy to have a family that I could go to. I looked down at Danielle and I saw that she was ecstatic.

_Danielle's (Dae's) POV:_

I could not believe it. Here I was eating dinner with my new family and it was great. I had Danny, my dad, to my left and I had April, my mom, to my right, and my grandma and my grandpa right across from me. It was perfect. I finally was where I needed to be and that was with my real family. As we finished up eating, I was starting to get tired. My dad must have seen me yawning for I felt him pick me up. As soon as he picked me up, I was sleeping in his arms. What I did not know was that I was placed in a room that was later going to be mine.

_Danny's POV:_

As soon as we were all done with dinner, I noticed that Danielle was starting to get tired. Upon seeing this, I picked her up and I carried her upstairs to the room that April has been sleeping in and put her in the bed. I pulled back the covers and I covered her up. Before I left the room, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and I ruffled her pretty black hair before I left. I closed the door carefully to make sure that I did not wake her at all. As soon as the door was closed, I turned around to be met by April.

"Well Danny, since Danielle is now sleeping, why don't we head to bed ourselves?" April asked me in a seductive, sultry tone. I followed her to our bedroom, yes, our bedroom, and we started to get undressed.

(Lemon)

As soon as April took off her top, I grabbed her by the waist and I brought her to the bed. I began by kissing her passionately on the lips as my hands went south on her and started to take off the pants myself. When her pants were off, I threw my clothes off and I started to make April moan in pleasure. I then used my ghost powers and I phased off her bra thus revealing her beautiful pert breasts. Upon seeing them, I fondled them while I was kissing her passionately on the lips. As I was doing that, I thrusted my member deep inside her and I heard her do a loud moan as I did that. I continued the rhythm for a while all the while making April moan louder in ecstasy. With the last bit of my strength that I had left, I pumped her full with my seed this making her look at me. I withdrew my member from her and I laid right next to her.

(End Lemon)

When we were done, the both of us decided to embrace each other in our arms and we slept peacefully. I knew that I was going to have to tell both Sam and Tucker about Danielle and who she really is.

_April's POV:_

I was woken up by the light coming from the window. I looked and I closed the blinds and I saw that I was the first one up. Normally Danny would be up before me, but this was a first. Seeing my chance to get to the bathroom to take my shower before Danny, I quickly grabbed my clothes and I raced to the bathroom. Finally, first one. I started to take my shower and it felt great to be the first one in. I was able to get cleaned and dressed all in twenty minutes. I was about to head back to my bedroom when I was walking past Danielle's bedroom. I looked at the time and I saw that it was about time for her to wake up anyways. I opened up the door and I saw a sleeping Danielle. She looked so sweet sleeping. I quietly walked to her side and I started to tickle her to get her up. Danielle had the cutest laugh that I heard.

"Glad to see that you are up Danielle. Why don't you wake up Daddy?"

"Okay mom," Danielle said to me.

_Danielle's (Dae's) POV:_

I got up from the bed and I ran to my dad's room. I opened up the door and I saw that he was still sleeping. Upon seeing him still sleeping, I ran to the bed and I jumped on him. As soon as I jumped on him, dad woke up.

"Why hello Danielle. I take it that you woke me up."

"That's right."

"You're sweet. So where is mommy?" my dad asked me.

"She is downstairs waiting for the both of us. Hurry up dad." I saw my dad wake up and get up from the bed. Knowing that he needs some time to get dressed, I left the room and I went downstairs where my mom was. I saw my mom in the living room and I ran to her.

"Dad is up mommy," I said to her as I was hugging her at the same time.

"Thank you sweetie," my mom said to me as she was returning my hug.

_Danny's POV:_

I had just woken up by my daughter Danielle. It was nice. I got up from the bed and I was starting to get dressed. As I was getting dressed, a thought came to my mind, Sam and Tucker. I know that they need to know the truth of who Danielle really is. As soon as I was dressed, I went downstairs and I saw both Danielle, my daughter, with my girlfriend, April, her mom. I know that some of you are thinking that it weird, but after tonight when I pop the question to her, the three of us will be a family. I arrived in the living room and I sat right next to April while Danielle sat right on my lap. It was nice. As we were sitting, the thought of both Sam and Tucker came back to my mind. I have to tell them about Danielle. I looked at April and I knew that I had to bring it up.

"April, I think that we should tell both Sam and Tucker about Danielle, about who she really is."

"Danny, are you sure that you want to do that?" April asked me. I looked at her and I nodded yes.

"Okay Danny, let's go and tell them who Danielle really is." April and I got up and we had Danielle right in between us. The three of us left the house to go find Tucker and Sam. As we were walking to find them, Tucker and Sam found us instead.

'Heh, it seems as if we do not have to find them at all,' I told April through our telepathy. We walked up to them to tell them the news concerning Danielle.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker," I said as they walked up to us.

"Hey Danny, hey April," both Tucker and Sam said to the both of us at the same time. I walked up to them with Danielle holding my hand. Tucker and Sam saw this and they were quite confused.

"Uh Danny, why is your cousin here with you?" Sam asked me. I knew that I had to tell her and Tucker. Since we were all in the park, I told Danielle that she could play and I asked April to keep an eye on her while she played. April agreed and the both of them went to enjoy some mother/daughter time. When they left, I looked back at Sam and Tucker and I started to tell them.

"Sam, Tucker, Danielle is not my cousin."

"If she is not your cousin Danny, then who is she?" Tucker asked me. I took a deep breath and I started to tell them the truth.

"Tucker, Sam, Danielle is my daughter, and April's daughter."

"WHAT?!" both Tucker and Sam said at the same time yelling in my face. With the both of them yelling in my face, it hurt and my ears were ringing. I pounded my ears to get the hearing back and after a while, I got my hearing back. I looked at both Sam and Tucker and I saw that they were extremely confused. I was about to say something when Tucker spoke up.

"Danny, how can she be your daughter and April's daughter? We have known her for about two, maybe three weeks and during those times, she was never pregnant. How can be Danielle be your daughter?" Tucker asked me.

"Because Tucker, she was made through both my recombinant DNA and April's recombinant DNA through cloning by Vlad." It was as soon as I mentioned Vlad that Sam spoke up.

"Danny, you need to get rid of her now. She is probably getting close to you so that way Vlad can try to manipulate you into being his evil apprentice or something." I looked at Sam and I started to laugh.

"What is so funny Daniel Fenton?" Shit. Whenever Sam used my full name, I knew that I was in trouble with her. I looked at her and I knew that I had to tell her everything.

"Sam, Tucker, that already happened yesterday. You see Sam, when the four of us went to the Zoo, April and I were captured by Vlad due to Danielle. April and I both woke up in a lab of some sorts and we saw that Vlad had us in pods of some sort. I was curious as to why we were in the pods when Vlad walked into the lab. He told us that he was going to get both my mid-morph DNA and April's mid-morph DNA to stabilize his prime clone, a prime clone of me. It seems as if Vlad could not have the real thing, he thought that maybe he could clone it. Vlad then told April and I that he was planning on melting Danielle down into a puddle of ecto-plasm and use that ecto-plasm to power up the prime clone. Vlad left the lab to go and get something when Danielle walked in. She told us that she was going to be the one that was going to be stabilized. We told her the truth, but she did not believe us at all. She thought that we were crazy or something. It was when Vlad came back into the lab and said that what we told her was true. Danielle was then thrown into a cell that Vlad made and I could tell that she was sad. When we were strapped in the pods, both April and I heard Danielle in our heads."

"Wait, you mean like ESP?" Tucker asked interrupting me.

"No Tucker, more like telepathy. Anyways, back to what I was saying. When both April and I heard Danielle in our heads, we heard that Danielle has devised a plan to help both April and I to be released form Vlad while helping her in the process. We listened to her plan and we agreed to it."

"And what was her plan Danny?" Sam asked me.

"Her plan was this Sam. She told us to let Vlad take our mid-morph DNA from both April and I. Before that happened, Danielle was able to release one of the straps that was holding me down in the pod. When Vlad was about to inject the combination of my mid-morph DNA and April's mid-morph DNA, I busted out of the other strap that was holding down my other arm and I attacked Vlad, hard. I was able to send Vlad flying until he hit the wall. I grabbed the mid-morph DNA and I released both Danielle and April. I injected the mid-morph DNA into Danielle instead and as soon as it was all in, that is when Vlad woke up. Upon seeing him wake up, I told both April and Danielle to step back. That is when I unleased my ghostly wail. My wail destroyed everything in the lab all except for Vlad. Vlad left before my wail was able to hit him. When the entire lab was destroyed, both April and I saw that Danielle was about to leave. I stopped her and I told her that she was going to live with April and I. Danielle then proceeded to tell us that she was nothing but a clone, but I did not listen. I told her that she was our daughter that she was going to live with us. Upon Danielle hearing this, she ran to me and gave me a nice hug and she said that words that I never thought that I would hear, well at least not for a couple of years. She said to both April and I 'I love you mom and dad.' When she said that, I knew then that I was her father and April her mother. Ever since then, Danielle has been staying at my mom's house and April told her everything about her," I told both Tucker and Sam as I finished.

"Wow Danny. I can't believe that you are already a dad. I am way much smoother with the ladies," Tucker said to me.

"Yeah, sure you are Tucker. If that was the case, wouldn't you have a girlfriend right now?" When I said that to Tucker, I saw that he was speechless. I quickly turned around and I saw April and Danielle having fun together. It was nice. I turned back to both Tucker and Sam to let them know that I had to go.

"Well Sam and Tucker, I have to go. I have something that I need to take care of."

"Okay Danny. We will see you later," Sam said as she waved off with Tucker. I walked to both April and Danielle for I wanted to be with my family.

_April's POV:_

I was having a wonderful time with Danielle that I did not pay attention at all when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It was a good thing that I already knew who this person was.

"Why Danny, what is it?" I asked him as I turned around.

"April, I want to take you out to a nice dinner tonight along with Danielle."

"Really? What kind of dinner are you talking about Danny?" I asked him. Sometimes my boyfriend was a bit mysterious and I loved it.

"I was thinking maybe tonight we can to go to La Amore Coppie, the new restaurant that opened up recently about a month ago," Danny told me. When Danny told me the name of the restaurant, I gasped. That is the restaurant where most of the women in Amity Park have been getting proposed to. Upon thinking this, I thought that I was going to be proposed, but of course I was not going to think it at all for both Danielle and Danny could read my mind and I could read theirs. I looked at Danny and I knew what I had to tell him.

"Danny, that sounds lovely. What time were you thinking of getting there at?" I asked him.

"I was thinking maybe 7 PM. I hope that both you and Danielle dress up nicely," Danny said to me.

"That sounds good Danny, but in the meantime, let's spend some time with our daughter." Danny smiled when I said that to him. The three of us spent some quality time at the park and we have a nice time that we forgot the time. I looked at the clock tower that was in the center of the town and I saw that it was 5 PM. Upon seeing, I got myself ready to get back to the house. Danny saw this and he picked up Danielle. The three of us went home. It did not take long at all. When we got home, Danny went upstairs while I Danielle and I went to her room. When we got inside, Danielle spoke up.

"Mommy, why are we in my room?" Danielle asked me.

"Because sweetie the both of us are going to get changed into pretty dresses for daddy." When I said that to her, she squealed in happiness. The both of us started to look through all of the dresses that I had and I saw a nice black dress. I grabbed it and I put it on. Danielle did help me out with some parts of the dress which I was grateful for. When I knew that I was dressed, I looked through to see if there was anything at all for Danielle to wear. I kept on looking when I heard the door open up and saw Mrs. Fenton standing in the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton, can I help you?" I asked her.

"Actually, I am here to help you. I know that Danny is taking you to La Amore Coppie, the restaurant that was recently opened up here in town."

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"A mother tends to know, and plus it is nice to have a good husband that followed the both of you and overheard everything." I just smiled at what Mrs. Fenton told me. I kept on looking through the dresses that Jazz left behind when Mrs. Fenton spoke up again.

"April, I have something for Danielle to wear."

"You do?"

"Of course. Just follow me and we can get her set-up." Danielle and I both followed Mrs. Fenton, Danny's mom, to her bedroom and I saw her press a button on the wall. I then saw a small panel of the wall slide to the side and what I saw shocked me. I saw a huge variety or gorgeous dresses. I looked through all of them and I saw that all of them were the same size. I was confused as to what I was looking at when Mrs. Fenton spoke up.

"Don't worry April. They are one-size fit all dresses. Once the person puts them one, the dress molds itself to the body and adjusts itself to the proper size for whoever is wearing." I grabbed a dress that was similar to mine, but it was more appropriate for Danielle. I gave it to Danielle and she put it on. As soon as she put it on, the dress was starting to adjust itself until it was the proper height for her. She looked adorable in her dress.

"You look adorable in that dress in honey," I told Danielle.

"Thanks mommy, but what about shoes?" Danielle was right. What about shoes? I was about to ask Mrs. Fenton if there were any shoes that Danielle could wear when she grabbed a pair of black flats that looked too big for Danielle. Thinking that maybe these shoes were also one-size fits all, Danielle stepped in them and when she did, the shoes started to shrink around her until they fit her comfortably. Before I even left Mrs. Fenton's room, I brought Danielle to the mirror that was in the room and I took care of her hair for her until it was a nice ponytail. I could tell that she liked it. I then started to mess with my hair until I was able to put it into a nice bun. Both Danielle and I were ready. I looked at the time and I saw that it was 6:30 PM. Wow. Time surely does go fast when you try to pick out an outfit. Danielle and I stepped out of the room and when we did, the both of us saw Danny come out of his, well our, room. The way he was dressed made him look like James Bond, but much sexier. Both Danielle and I walked to him and the three of us all made our way to La Amore Coppie in Danny's car. Oh, I could not wait for Danny to propose to me.

_Danny's POV:_

Danielle, April, and I had just arrived at La Amore Coppie and we walked in. The guy at the podium asked how many and I told him three and led us to our table. When we walked in, I saw that both April and Danielle was amazed at what was inside of the restaurant. The three of us sat down and moments later, the waiter came by.

"Hello, I am Brittany and I am going to be your waiter for the evening. Is there anything that I can to drink for you?"

"Yes, the three of us would just have some water since none of us are old enough to drink."

"On the way, sir." As soon as she left, I devised a plan on how I would propose to April when an idea hit me. I would propose to her when before right after the meal arrives. The waiter came back and she gave us the water that I ordered for the three of us.

"So, do you know what you would like to eat?" she asked us. It was a good thing that I already knew what I want.

"I would like the lobster dinner please," I told her.

"I would like to try the steak dinner please, well done," April said to the waiter.

"And I would just like a salad please," Danielle said to the waiter. The waiter was confused when Danielle only asked for a salad, but the waiter wrote it down when she said it. April and I talked about each other and what we both had planned on doing later in the future when the food came to the table. I had to admit, the place here had quick service. Before I even took a bite, I took the small black velvet box from my pocket. Tonight was the night.

"April, there is something that I have to ask of you and it can't wait at all."

"What is it Danny?"

"April," I said to her as I got on one knee and took the box and opened it up revealing an expensive ring and holding it in my hand," would you make me the happiest halfa and marry me?" I asked her. The next thing that I knew, April started to cry. No doubt tears of happiness and joy. I then saw her extend her hand and put the ring on.

"Danny, I will marry you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I love you and I always will."

"April, I love you too," I said to her as I went to her giving her the most passionate kiss ever. As I was kissing her, the both of us heard Danielle cheering for the both of us.

"Yeah. Daddy is going to marry mommy," Danielle said.

"That is right Danielle. The three of us are going to be a true family, and nothing is going to get in between the three of us. It is going to be April and you Danielle."

"Actually dad, can you please not call me Danielle anymore?" I was confused as to what Danielle just said to me. She did not want to be called Danielle anymore? I had to know why.

"Can you please tell me why?" I asked her.

"Because that bad man, Vlad, gave me that name and I do not like it at all. I want to be named by you two, my real parents." When I heard that, I was amazed. She wanted us to name her. I could tell that she felt this way. I looked at her and I knew of a name that I wanted to give her. I hope that April likes it as well.

"I actually do have a name in mind if you would like to hear it," I told my daughter.

"What is it?"

"The name that I have in mind is Dae, it means flower," I told her. I looked at April and at my daughter hoping that they would like the name.

"Dad, I love it. The name is pretty, just like me," Dae just said to me. I was happy, but did April like the name? That is what I would like to know. I looked at April and I was about to say something when she spoke up.

"Danny, that is a beautiful name for her and I love it." I was happy. I was going to get married to the woman of my dreams and I was going to have a beautiful new daughter. My life was perfect. April, Danielle, and I continued to eat our food and when the three of us were done, I paid the bill and we left and we all went back to the house. Danielle was tired and she went to her room. When she got to her room, April and I both went to our room and we fell asleep in one's another's arms. I could not wait to get married to the woman of dreams. What I did not know was that my sister Jazz was to be coming home tomorrow from college.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Jazz Returns**

_April's POV – The Next Day:_

I was still sleeping when all of a sudden I was heard knocking on the front door. I got up and I was about to leave the room when I noticed that I was not wearing anything at all. I quickly grabbed my robe that I was able to get and I went downstairs. When I got downstairs, I went to the door and I opened it up.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked her.

"Uh, who are you and what you doing in my house?" the woman that was standing before me asking me. I was still a little tired that I was not able to make out the image of the woman that was standing before me. I was about to respond to the woman when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around and I saw that it was Danny, my fiancé, and future husband.

"Danny, honey, there is someone here at the door," I told him. Danny walked to me and when he saw the person that was standing in the door, he spoke up.

"Jazz, how are you doing?" Danny asked the woman that arrived here. Thinking back on Danny's past, I remembered that he had a sister, and the woman that was standing before me was his sister.

_Jazz's POV - Five Minutes Earlier:_

I just arrived at my parent's house for I was on break from school for the next three weeks. I arrived at the front door and I knocked hoping that either my mom or dad would answer, but who I saw answer the door instead confused me. I saw a woman standing in front of me wearing a robe.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked me.

"Uh, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked the woman that was standing before me. I could tell that she was about to answer me when I heard footsteps. I looked inside and I saw my brother, Danny, come down the stairs.

"Danny, honey, there is someone here at the door," the woman said to Danny. I was extremely confused. Why was this woman calling Danny honey? What was she doing here in the first place? I had to know. I saw Danny come to the front door and when he saw me, he spoke up.

"Jazz, how are you doing?" Danny asked me.

_Danny's POV – Five Minutes Before Jazz's POV:_

I was still sleeping when I felt the bed shift. I opened up my eyes and I saw that April was not by my side. Figuring that April was up, I got up as well. When I got up, I had to go to the bathroom as I always do. As soon as I finished going to the bathroom, I went downstairs to go to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. As I was walking downstairs, I saw that April was talking to someone at the door. I approached the door and who I saw surprised me. It was my sister Jazz. Upon seeing her, I went to her and I grabbed her and brought her into a hug.

"Jazz, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am doing good Danny, but I would like to know who this woman is," my sister Jazz asked me as she was pointing at April. I did not say anything to her at all, but I showed her something instead. I showed Jazz the ring on my finger and the ring on April's hand. As soon as Jazz saw this, she squealed.

"Oh my god, I am going to have a sister in law. I can't believe it, but Danny, does she know your secret?" Jazz asked me.

"Yes she does, and she has a secret of her own, but she will tell you later on in the day. Right now, I have to go upstairs to wake up Dae." I was about to go upstairs to wake her up when my sister stopped me.

"Danny, who is Dae?" she asked me. I looked at her and I knew that I had to tell her.

"Jazz, Dae is my daughter, your niece." With that said, I went upstairs to wake up Dae.

_Dae's POV:_

I was still sleeping in my bed when all of a sudden, I heard the door open up. Upon hearing the door being opened, I got up to see who it was. I was surprised to see my dad walk in.

"Why, you beat me Dae. It seems that I will have to use my ghost powers to sneak up on you then."

"It seems like it dad." I looked at the time and I saw that it was 9 AM. Man, it was early, but my dad loves to get up this early. I got up from the bed and I got myself dressed in the clothes that both my mom and dad were able to get for me when I came to live with them. As soon as I was dressed, I left my room and I was going to go downstairs to the kitchen, or so I thought. My dad stopped me before I even went downstairs.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just want to let you know that your Aunt Jazz is here to spend some time with the family." As soon as my dad said Aunt Jazz, I was squealing in happiness. I did not know that my dad had a sister. I went downstairs and I saw my mom speaking to a woman.

"Mom, who is she?" I asked her.

"Dae, sweetie, this is Jazz, your Aunt," my mom told me. I looked at the woman, my Aunt, and I ran to her and I hugged her leg.

_Jazz's POV:_

I could not believe of what I heard. My brother is going to get married and he already has a daughter. I looked at the little girl that was hugging my leg and I just smiled. I bent down until I was eye level with her. I looked at her and I had to admit that she does have qualities from both April and Danny.

"Well, aren't you just a cutie?" I said to her making her do a small blush. It was cute to see on her. I finally grabbed my bags and I was finally inside instead of outside. I saw Danny's daughter, man that is going to take some getting used to, walk towards the kitchen. When she left, I looked at April and I had to know everything about her. The both of us went to the living room and sat down. I started talking first.

"So April, tell me how you and Danny met," I asked her.

"Well Jazz, to tell you the truth I met Danny when I came running out of the Ghost Zone." As soon as I heard the words Ghost Zone, I was thrown off. How could she be from the Ghost Zone? Was she a ghost or was she like Danny, a halfa?

"So, who were you before?" I asked her hoping that she be able to answer that question.

"Actually Jazz, truth be told, I used to be Ember McLain." I could not believe it. This woman that was sitting right in front of me was Ember McLain, one of Danny's enemies. I was shocked to tell you the truth. I looked at Ember, I mean April, and I knew that I had to ask.

"How are you like this right now?" I asked her.

"Well, to tell you the truth Jazz, I was dying. I know that you are thinking, how can a ghost die? Well, I will tell you. You see, ghosts go to the Ghost Zone to refill their lost ecto-plasm that they have used up whenever they go to the human world. I used up all of my ecto-plasm, but I was brought back to life by Danny's ecto-plasm. It seems that when Danny brought me back to life, some of his humanity was given to me as well thus turning me into a halfa like Danny."

"That is cool Em- I mean April, but continue."

"Anyways, ever since then, I have been living with Danny for a couple of weeks. It was recently when Danny and I found out that we had a daughter."

"Wait! What do you mean that you found out?" I asked April.

"Dae is our child biologically, but she was created by Vlad with the intent of her being a clone. It seems as if Vlad did not get what he wants. Danny and I were able to rescue Dae from Vlad and ever since then, she has been living here. Mrs. Fenton has been helping Danny and I out with Dae, and one last thing Jazz. Mrs. Fenton knows that Danny and I are half-ghosts and she also knows that Dae is also a half-ghost as well." I was shocked when April told me that last bit of information. My mom knew that my brother was the ghost boy that was protecting the town from the other ghosts? Wow. At least our mom won't hunt Danny anymore. I looked at April and I looked at the ring that she was wearing. I still could not believe that my brother, my younger brother, is getting married before I do. I had another question to ask her.

"So April, when do you and Danny plan on getting married?" I asked her.

"To be truthful, I do not know, but I have a feeling that it is going to be real soon."

"You got that right April." Both April and I turned around when we heard that. I saw my brother, Danny, all dressed up for the day. It was nice to see. I then noticed that Danny walked to April and planted a kiss. Upon seeing this, I blushed. I wanted that kind of romance in my life, but I knew that it was not going to happen at any time soon for me. I gave a small cough as to let them know that I was still here which caused both April and Danny to break apart from the kiss. I was about to ask Danny a question when Danny spoke up.

"Hey, Jazz, there is something that I want you to do for me."

"What is that Danny?" I asked him.

"I want you to plan my wedding. I want to marry April here in two weeks."

"Two weeks? That is how long that you are going to give me to plan the wedding?" I asked Danny wanting to make sure of what I heard.

"That is right. You have two weeks to get everything set and I will give you the money that is needed for the wedding, $50,000." I was surprised by the amount of money that Danny said was going to be used.

"How did you come across this kind of money?" I asked him.

"Easy, I am an inventor." When Danny told me he has six jobs, I was confused. How could he have six jobs? I was about to ask him that question when Danny spoke up.

"Jazz, I know that you are thinking of how do I have this kind of money, and I will tell you. You see Jazz, I made a simple invention that I created a while ago called the proto-print, a portable printer that can be connected and plugged into a laptop, and I get royalties from the patent of my invention," Danny told me. I was surprised when Danny told me that. I then saw Danny and April leave the room together. I had a lot to do in two weeks' time for Danny's wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Wedding**

_Jazz's POV – 10 days later:_

Finally, I was done with all of the arrangements that was needed for Danny's wedding, and with time to spare as well. I checked through everything to see if everything was done. Flowers at all of the tables? Check. Buffet Table? Check. RSVP Seats? Check. The wedding cake? Check. And the last piece for the reception hall, the ice sculpture. Check. The reception hall is all set and so is the church for Danny's wedding. I made sure that all of the invitations have been sent to everyone that is going to be in attendance. I took one last look at the church before I left.

"Perfect," I said to myself. I then left the church to go to Danny. I had to let him know that all of the arrangements were already done. I was walking back home when I was stopped by a familiar figure, Dash Baxter.

"What do you want Dash?" I asked him.

"What I want to know is what kind of party invite this is?" Dash asked me. Oh my god. He could not be this stupid. I knew that I had to tell him.

"Dash, this is not a party invite, but a wedding invite. You have been invited to a wedding."

"Really? That is what this is. So, who is getting married?"

"This may come to a shock to you, but Danny is getting married," I told Dash. When I told Dash that, he started to laugh.

"Yeah right. Who would want to marry Fenton?" When Dash said that, I pulled out a picture of April, my sister-in-law. When Dash saw the picture, he could not believe it.

"I can't believe it that a scrawny kid like Fenton could get a girl that was hotter than Paulina."

"Actually Dash, Danny is no longer the scrawny boy that you know."

"What do you mean?" Dash asked me. I pulled out another picture of Danny and showed it to Dash. When Dash saw the picture, he was freaking out.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that Fenton is buff. Man, I should not have wailed on him that much at all during high school."

"Ya think? Now if you excuse me, I have to get to a dress fitting," I told Dash. I left Dash's company and I made my way to the store where April was trying on her dress. It did not take that long at all since the store was at the corner. I walked into the store and when I did, I saw April trying on a wedding dress. I walked up to her and I saw that she was ecstatic.

"Are you happy to be marrying the man of your dreams?" I asked her.

"Oh, I can't wait. I want to marry Danny right away, but I know for a fact that the real wedding date is three days away," April said to me. I looked around at the women that was in the room that was helping out April pick out her wedding dress. My mom was here, Sam, Sam's mom, Pamela, and Valerie. I also looked down at Dae who is going to be the flower girl at the wedding. Dae looked so adorable in her little dress. As I looked at April, I thought of what Danny was doing.

_Danny's POV:_

I was hanging out with Tucker, Sam's dad, and my dad and we were all having a good time at my dad's house. We were laughing and we were all having a good time. As we were laughing, I heard a knock at the front door. I got up and I went to the front door. Who I saw standing before me did not shock me at all.

"What do you want Dash?" I asked him.

"I heard that you were getting married Fenton from your sister and I thought that maybe it was a joke or something, but it seems as if it is true."

"Is that all that you came to say to me?" I asked Dash.

"Actually, no. The main reason as to why I am here Danny is because I want to know if I can, you know, be part of your bachelor party?" Dash asked me. I was shocked to say the least knowing that Dash wants to be part of my bachelor party was something that I would have never expected. Since I was raised by my parents to be a nice guy, I led Dash inside. Surprisingly, Dash was not a bad person to be around once you get to know him. Hours went by and I noticed that it was getting late.

"Hey guys, it is getting late and I want to hit the bed early. I will see you all at the wedding," I told everyone. Tucker, Sam's dad, and Dash were the only people that left. I went upstairs to my room and I was getting myself ready for bed when I heard the door open up. I looked to see who it was and who I saw did not surprise me at all. It was April, my future wife. Upon seeing her, I ran to her and I gave her the most passionate kiss ever on the lips. Little did I know was that Dae was right behind her.

"Daddy is kissing mommy," Dae kept on repeating over and over. I thought that it was cute. I picked up Dae and I put her in her room and I tucked her into bed.

"Good-night Dae."

"Good night dad," Dae said to me as she drifted off to sleep. I closed her bedroom door and I went back to my room. When I got back into my room, I was surprised with what I saw, April in sexy lingerie. Upon seeing her dressed like that, I ran to the bed.

(Lemon)

_April's POV:_

As soon as Danny ran to the bed, I started to rub his chest and I began to bite his chest. I heard small moaning coming from Danny as I did that to him. While I was doing that, I took my hand and I massaged his thick member with my hand. Man, was it thick. As soon as his member was stiff, I brought myself up and I guided it into me. When I did that, I moaned in pleasure. I then threw Danny onto his back and I started to use my own motion to go up and down on him which caused the both of us to moan in pleasure. Wanting to heighten the pleasure for the both of us, I got off of him and I knelt right in front of his throbbing member.

"April, what are you doing?" Danny asked me.

"Oh, you will enjoy this," I told Danny. The next thing that I did threw Danny into a conniption fit. I started giving Danny a blow-job and I was able to put his entire member into my mouth. I even surprised myself when I did that. I did not even know that I was able to deep throat. As I was giving Danny a blow-job, I used one of my free hands to man-handle his family jewels. I heard Danny moaning as I was doing this. I could easily tell that he liked it. I then took my mouth off of his member and I crawled up to him.

(End Lemon)

Danny and I were done with our little fun for the evening and the both of us just fell asleep in one another's arms. It was blissful. I knew for a fact that the next three days are going to go by in a flash.

_April's POV – Three Days Later:_

I was right. The next three days went by in a flash, and I was happy. In mere moments, I was going to be married to the man of my dreams. I could not wait. I was in the bride's room and everyone from Danny's mom to Sam, yes Sam, was helping me get ready. I looked around the room and I saw my daughter, Dae, dressed in a beautiful dress that was similar to mine. It was nice. I looked at the mirror one last time before I went through the door. April Waters, Mrs. Fenton put down Waters for my last name when she set up my new ID, would be gone and I would be April Fenton, Danny's wife and Mrs. Fenton, I mean, Maddie's new daughter-in-law. I was starting to get nervous, but I was able to remain calm, but a thought came to my mind. Was Danny nervous?

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe it. In mere moments, April would walk through those doors and the both of us were to be married. To tell you the, I was nervous as hell. I looked around the church and I saw all of my friends and family attending. I was at the altar waiting for April to come down that isle. The next thing that I knew, the music started to play and the doors opened up. When the doors opened up, I saw Dae, my daughter throw the flowers. She looked adorable in her little dress. When she was done throwing the flowers, she came up to the altar and she stood by my side. I then saw all of the bridesmaids and their escorts walk through the isle. I saw that Sam was being escorted through the isle by someone that I least expected and that was Kwan, Tucker with Valerie, Jazz with Dash (that one threw me off completely), and lastly, it was my dad followed by April in her arms leading her to the altar. Since I knew that April's real parents were not alive, my dad escorted her. When she reached the altar, the priest started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring Daniel James Fenton and April Anne Waters into holy matrimony. If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke up at all.

"Do you Daniel Fenton take April Waters to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to hold her, love her, and cherish her through sickness and health?"

"I do," I said as I was looking at April.

"And do you April Waters take to be Daniel Fenton your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to hold him, love him, and cherish him through sickness and health?" the priest asked April.

"I do," April said to me looking at my eyes. It was at that moment when the ring bearer, Tucker, came up with the rings.

"Daniel, take this ring and place it on April's hand and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"April, take the other ring and place it on Daniel's hand and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," April said to me as she put the ring on my finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now the kiss the bride." When the priest said that, I brought April in by her waist and I gave her the most passionate kiss ever. It was heavenly. The both of us continued to kiss for a while when we broke apart the kiss. At this moment, I was happy. I had my own family.

(Danny closes book)

I could not believe all that happened a year ago, and the year that went by was even better. In my third month of marriage, April said that she was pregnant and I was happy. Dae was happy for she was going to be getting a little brother or sister. April does not know what the sex of the baby is. I am hoping for a boy, but I will be happy with whatever. During the past year, I found out that Tucker proposed to Valerie and she accepted, Sam started to date Kwan, and my sister, Jazz, was dating Dash. I recently talked to Dash and he told me that he was considering of wanting to ask my sister to marry him. When he told me that, I nearly fainted. Just the mere idea of having Dash as my brother-in-law was torture. I was happy. This was the life that I chose. This was the life that April chose. This was the life us Phantoms chose. It truly was 'The life of Phantoms.'


End file.
